


Found

by CeliPuff, Winchesterlovr0508



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester/Omega Castiel, Angst, Animagus, Bisexual Dean, Dean - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Wolves, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: Dean has spent the year running, hardly stoping. He’s never felt so lost or so alone. Until he is found. Castiel will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical a/b/o but definitely a/o feels. Mostly Destiel with a side of Wizarding World and Wolfstar feels. So many cliches but even more “where did that come from?!” moments. We don’t know where we’re going but you’re welcome to tag along with us. Smut, fluff, angst with a happy ending.

Running through the forest, Dean felt the fallen branches and sunset colored leaves crunching beneath his paws. As an animagus Dean Winchester felt like he was free in his animal state. He was a large wolf with the same piercing green eyes like an apple but his fur was shaggy and jet black. He enjoyed hunting and letting his instincts wash over him. Small game, nothing huge. It also got his mind off of the memories that constantly ran through it.

His mind briefly flashed back to the ravine where his life on the run started. Flares of the memories haunted him no matter how fast he ran. The blood leaking into the water as he gazed at the corpse that was once his best friend. He recalled the eerie silence that hung in the air that night. The night he lost his brother since the 3rd grade, Benny, and the night Dean Winchester began his life on the run. As he picked up pace charging through the forest where everything changed, he recalled him and his brother’s first meeting of the quirky creole boy with dazzling blue eyes and a personality to match. Sammy was being picked on by some jackass kids on the playground while Dean was running late to join his baby brother. As he came out of the dingy school in Kansas, ready to charge the two bullies a small stocky boy with a confident strut in his step came up and said with an odd Cajun accent, “Hey, why don’t you two _fuck off!”_

He remembered the powerful words coming from such a small kid and thinking _Wow, kid’s got freaking guts._ He was smaller than the two abusers but he held his ground. The two looked at each other for a split second before jumping Sammy’s defender. Dean ran out to the pale, clearly crazy kid to help him in the scuffle. After they chased the boneheads off, a young Dean turned to the stranger and said, “Hey, thanks for the solid. You’re crazy, but Sammy and I appreciate it all the same.”

The boys eyes sparkled as he smiled, the smile Dean would remember the rest of his life, while saying “Not a problem cher, name’s Benny,” Ever since then they were inseparable, even overseas and at the wizarding school Hogwarts when both sets of parents moved to the foreign land and the youngsters were introduced to the world of magic.

He stopped in his tracks and tried forcibly shaking the memories away. In that moment he heard movement in the distance. Normally he could run and be free only to be disturbed by a squirrel or some other small rodent, he had made sure to be very careful of that. He smelled the creature before seeing it. Whatever was watching him the scent enticed him. The faint aroma of vanilla and a bonfire swirling together in his nostrils like a gracious melody. Like sitting around a campfire making s’mores, one of the few happy muggle traditions his father John upheld. Stalking out of the trees was a wolf, similar to Dean yet very different.

His fur was white like fresh fallen snow, paws too large for a wolf his size. He was somehow awkward and beautiful at the same time, and those eyes. Dean had never seen anything so blue before. He felt as though those sapphire blue eyes could see directly into his soul and in that moment when their eyes met Dean felt such a spark that his hair stood on end. The white wolf slowly began approaching him, closing the gap. Dean let out a low warning growl to make sure the other wolf knew he meant business. The stranger stopped and tilted his head showing confusion. Curiosity had let Dean allow him this far, and that scent, but he wasn’t an idjit. It was best to keep his distance.

The mysterious wolf pressed on despite the guttural growl coming from Dean. It was then Dean noticed the wisps of scarlet on his otherwise perfectly white snout. The smell of copper filled Dean’s nostrils, blood he assumed. Deciding that was enough adventure for one night Dean bared his teeth, leaning back on his haunches ready to strike if the white wolf came any closer. His pearly white teeth glimmering in the moonlight against his obsidian fur made him intimidating but the wolf opposite of him kept slowly approaching. Dean couldn’t explain why but he felt frozen at the boldness of the wolf’s actions. He thought _What the hell is wrong with you? Run, before I rip you to shreds. Merlin! How stupid was this wolf?_ He thought as the white wolf inches closer. Finally, they were within range of touching each other. Dean readied himself for anything. Anything, except what the wolf actually did.

The snow colored stranger tilted his head exposing his neck. Simply staring at Dean with those piercing blue eyes waiting for Dean to assert his dominance. A wave of human like panic befell Dean and before he could stop himself he pounced on the submissive. He pulled his lips back into a menacing snarl and plunged them into the wolf’s neck. Shocked at his own actions, he turned around and bound into the night thinking, _Why does all the freaky shit happen during the full moon?_


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked aimlessly around Novak Manor lost in thought. His hands shoved deep into his pockets letting out an audible sigh as he kicked a rock. Watching it zoom off into the distance like a seeker chasing the golden snitch.

Gabe followed Cas outside to the gardens. Overcome with sadness watching his _black sheep_ brother looking glum and kicking rocks. He tries not to pity his brother, Cas actually has a good sense of humor. Better than any other Novak at least. He may be a smart ass and once a month he can be a little short tempered, but he’s never let his _condition_ define him.

At the young age of seven Castiel was bitten by a werewolf with fur black as night and eyes that glowed as red as a stupefy. Since then, the fourth youngest wizard has been hidden away, an embarrassment to his family's pureblood namesake.Their parents never took him anywhere. It was as if they thought he would change at a moment's notice, instead of a full moon. Castiel was forced to wear hand me downs from his brothers. Gabe's were a little too small for his height. Raphael and Michael, the twins, would mock Cas when he wore their too big clothing. Gabriel would use charms to adjust the clothing to his baby brothers size. With having his trickster brothers old dogwood wand, spells and charms were never easy. Gabe realized it was payday and since their parents never would, Gabriel decided he would take Cas to get his own wand. Let his parents bitch, he refuses to use any of their money on principle. Watching his little brother sit in the grass, his hands grazing the blades as he looked on still lost in thought. The concern within Gabe grew stronger as he approached him. Castiel has been more absent minded since his last transformation.

Cas couldn't stop thinking about his recent encounter, about those jade eyes and silky fur as black as the midnight sky. He’s thought of little else over the last two weeks. His constant inner monologue...  
_Who was that wolf? Why was his scent so intoxicating._ Hints of leather and pine still swirling through his mind.  
_Why were his eyes so... fucking green?_  
Slowly he drew in a breath and let it back out.  
_He was the most beautiful wolf i’ve ever seen. Why did he run?_  
His last thought before Gabe speaks is,  
_I guess the real question is why would he stay._

Gabe clears his throat “let’s go shopping Cassie. And this isn’t a question”

Cas looks up in shock “uhh like together?”

Gabe’s heart sinks slightly but he plays it off, he knows Cas hates being pitied. “Duh! Do you really want to just sit around here all day? You’re 17 now Cassie, live a little.”

Cas looked around nervously. No one has ever invited him to tag along. They normally just apparate without him and he spends the day outside, watching bees or reading. He doesn’t mind being alone but if he can spend time with Gabe or their little sister Anna, he would rather that.

Cas ran his fingers through his messy raven strands, “What’s the date again?”

Gabe sighed “Cassie, don’t let the moon control what you do with your life. It’s 11am and we will be back hours before dark. Not to mention, the full moon is 2 weeks away. Go grab your coat, if you hurry we’ll even get some ice cream” Cas stands and heads inside before Gabe even realizes he is gone.

Cas beams but tries to hide his if you insist Gabe smirk as he walks our dusting off his favorite tan coat. Cas knew refusing to go wasn't an option.

Castie's excitement was growing with each passing second. Diagon Alley. He hasn't been to Diagon Alley since before his accident and he is hoping to check out as many stores as possible. “Let’s walk a mile out before we apparate Cassie, I don’t want mum and dad to hear.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the last few weeks Dean has decided to stay in his wolf more than usual since his accidental rendezvous in the forest that night. It was easier that way. As a wolf, his depression subsided while his animal instinct took over, he didn’t feel so empty, so… curious. No matter what form he was in though, those blue eyes plagued him as much as his other senses betrayed him. Reminding Dean of the addictive scent the strange white wolf gave off.

However, today was different. Today was a day to push that freaking wolf out of his mind and focus on other things. The beginning of the term at Hogwarts was about to begin which meant Dean was taking his little brother, Sam, shopping. He met the younger Winchester at their usual spot, a muggle bar just outside of London, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. For over a year now, he hadn’t been able to enjoy the seemingly mundane things in life out of fear of being caught. But this was a tradition Dean was determined to uphold for his baby bro.

They arrived in Diagon Alley by way of portkey, landing in the alley next to Ollivander’s Wand Shop and as Dean and Sam walked towards Gringotts a montage of memories filled Dean’s mind. He remembered being a 4th year and taking an 11 year old Sammy to get his first wand from the kind, elderly man. Benny had come too and almost got them kicked out messing with wands and causing a mess.

He remembered him and Benny getting their fist wands. He remembered a slightly younger Mr Ollivander describing the wand that had chosen him. Setting eyes on the slightly crooked pine for the first time and feeling the Phoenix feather core working its magic inside the rigid 13 inch piece of wood. Bonding with him as they became one.

They passed the Magical Menagerie where they had met the little sister they never wanted, Charlie. It dawned on him how different they all were since then. Benny was gone, Charlie wasn’t a quiet, in the closet redhead with mouse like features anymore. Now Charlie was a force to be reckoned with. Hell, most of the times she covered Dean and Benny’s asses to make sure whatever stupid shit they pulled didn’t get traced back to them. Let’s just say before Charlie Bradbury had come into his life, Dean spent a lot of time with Filch in detention.

As they neared Gringotts, Dean couldn’t help but feel anxiety rising in him. He had spent over a year trying not to bring attention to himself and now here he was, casually walking up to the largest goblin bank in London. _Yeah, this is gonna go real fricken smooth,_ he thought to himself. _Hi, my name’s Dean Winchester and I’m a fugitive but hey, give me my fucking money! Yup… real smooth._ Rolling his eyes at his inner monologue as they reached the doors of the gothic style massive building. He took a deep breath and looked over at his not so small younger brother, “Alright, let’s fricken do this.”

They entered the vault, took what they needed and exited the bank without any trouble at all. Dean figured it was because the goblins were too busy looking at their ledgers to pay attention to a scruffy half blood, which was totally ok with him.

The boys perused the shops buying what they needed until outside of Flourish and Blotts, Sam cleared his throat and tentatively asked Dean, “Hey so that money… that wasn’t left over from what Dad left us was it?” Dean said nothing, he just shrugged and kicked the sidewalk with his boot. “Dude, was that the seed money for, uh, the shop? You know, the one you and Benny…”

Dean cut him off quickly, “Yeah, it was. Look, don’t bitch about it. He would’ve taken the money out himself if he was here. Besides…” his voice became small as uncovering a painful realization, “It’s time I let go. Can’t bring him back and nobody’s gonna want their enchanted car fixed by a murderer.” He looked to the sky and sucked in a deep breath. Exhaling heavily he grabbed the handle for the door of their final stop, “Shut up and get your books Dumbledork.” Sam rolled his eyes as he walked past his older brother into the dimly lit book shop.

The instant he opened the door he smelled it. The faint scent had actually been in every shop him and Sammy had been to that day. But that would be impossible unless the wolf from the other night was there too and he didn’t see anyone running in terror of a giant white cujo. However, in the book store the aroma was stronger. Whatever or whoever that smell was attached to was still in the store. As his clueless brother browsed for his textbooks, Dean began looking around to try and locate the source of the addictive smell that had been driving him to the brink of insanity since that night in the forest.

After a few moments he found his target. In the corner grazing his fingers along the spines of old, dusty books like he had never seen a book before was a man. Tall, yet shorter than Dean by at least a couple inches, dressed in a beige trench coat. He sat there for a few seconds examining the stranger, seeing his unkempt onyx hair, strong shoulders, and the slightly slouched posture he carried himself with. Dean watched him curiously as he picked up a random book off the vintage shelf. In that moment the stranger must’ve caught a whiff of Dean’s scent, looking up with flared nostrils, he followed his senses until his eyes found Dean.

_Sonofabitch! It’s him!_ Dean screamed in his mind, as he heard the faint sound of a book falling to the floor, his eyes widening in shock. _There’s those baby blues damnit._ Dean compared the eyes to many things over the past few weeks but today they looked like blue flames trapped in the mans irises. He noticed a small gash on the cheek of the man he’d apparently been fantasizing about. _Did I do that? Shit!_ He looked closer and noticed the wound was fresh. An inexplicable wave of relief washed over Dean before realizing the man opposite him began to move forward. Frozen in place, Dean stared, waiting, shouting at himself. As the enigma with watery blue eyes reached his hand up to his own chest and murmured the words “wait” Dean felt a lurch in his stomach as an electric shock coursed through his body leaving goosebumps in its wake. Without warning, he darted out of the shop leaving Sammy behind with his mounds of books at the register. He took a sharp corner into the alley before barely making it to double over and vomit on the cobblestone. After what felt like forever he regained his composure and said to himself _What the fuck was that?_ as his brother found him sitting on the ground with his head lifted to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence for awhile, Gabe considered asking Cas how he was feeling, however, he hoped that Cas would get out of his own head, for once. Deciding against the feelings crap he thought maybe, just maybe he'd try to get a laugh out of his younger, taller brother... Gabe looked up, pretending to see something in a nearby tree, oblivious Cas doesn’t notice for far too long but as soon as Cas looked up squinting, Gabe tripped him and he fell face first onto the floor. Gabe reaches out a hand to help him but Cas slaps his hand away, getting himself up and dusting off his trench coat. After the laughing calms a bit Gabe realizes Cas has an actual scrape on his cheek and feels almost guilty.

“Cassie seriously, you didn’t try to catch yourself at all.”

“My hands were in my pockets Gabriel! You’re such an... ass.” Glaring at his brother but there is amusement in his eyes.

Gabe laughed harder. Any time he can get his baby bro to cuss is a win in his book.  
Gabriel held out his arm, "We’ve walked far enough, are you ready sunshine?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, breathing deeply, "Yes."

Cas laid his hand on his brothers arm, "Remember Cassie hold tight and don't let go until I say so. Oh and you might you get sick."

"wait, wha.."

with a loud pop the brothers apparated away.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Cas stares with wide eyes and his mouth parted in awe. Gabe has never seen him light up like this, not even on Christmas. Gabe is surprised at how well Cas handled the apparition but Cas is just too elated to care. That’s when Gabe realizes he will probably spend his whole check here today but Castiel’s eyes make it worth it. “Let’s go visit the Goblin King Cassie, there are some things even this pretty face can’t buy“.

“Ok, but can we check out the Owl Emporium? Not to buy one, I just want to see them and then after I’d love to go to Flourish and Blotts. I’m not going to ask for anything I promise, I just really want to smell the books. The library at home smells amazing and I can just imagine how much more amazing an actual book shop would smell and...”

Gabe puts his hands up “Woah woah... Slow down baby bro. We will do all of that ok. Take a breath, try to be a _normal_ wizard for the next two hours ok? Can you do that?”

Cas nodded his head enthusiastically and they smiled at each other before continuing on.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

By the time they entered Flourish and Blotts they were both spent, having wandered around all day and this was the last stop. Cas cried when Gabe bought him his wand, 12 ¼ inches, hazel wood with a unicorn hair core. Gabe just patted his back awkwardly as some witches stared. They had to take a break and visit Florean Fortescue's and the butterbeer ice cream definitely helped. Cas worried their parents would be upset about the wand and begged Gabriel to keep it between them.

Cas let his hands lazily slide across the books. He had refrained from asking for anything on this trip, _Gabe insisted on every purchase_, he wasn’t about to start now but he would have loved to take all these books home. He’s read every book at the manor multiple times, even the boring ones filled with muggle hate. Slowly he walked up to a tall dark bookshelf and picks up one about N.E.W.T. exams, distracted, as he thinks about how he was supposed to be a 7th year this year.

As he ran his long finger down the spine he suddenly felt eyes on him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he smelled _him_ his nostrils flaring involuntarily as he takes a deep breath before looking up, it doesn’t take long before he is staring straight into a pair of eyes. Green eyes. _The_ green eyes.

Tilting his head to the side, Cas furrowed his brows as the book he held slid from his hands, landing on the floor with a loud thump. The noise makes nearby witches and wizards momentarily look up before continuing on with their day. But green eyes never left blue and blue eyes never left green. They stared for what felt like an eternity before Cas took a step forward, he didn’t even realize it happened until the green eyed man snapped out of his trance. Cas closed his eyes to compose himself and when he opened them again, he is surprised to still see the green eyed beauty. Only then he notices the man’s hard jawline, his messy yet cared for sandy brown hair, his broad shoulders under a grey t-shirt and a red flannel. Even as a human there was dominance emanating from him, although it seemed that nobody else in the dingy store noticed. And that smell, that perfect smell of leather with a hint of whiskey and delicious pie crust, making his mouth water. Suddenly, he felt a twitch in his pants. Castiel puts his hands up and slightly exposes his neck to show submission before speaking in a low, deep voice, almost too low for the perfect stranger to hear, “wait” is all that comes out before the pain starts. It’s so sudden he almost missed the green eyed man run for the door.

Cas doubled over with a sharp pain in his chest and groaned. Gabe looked up and instantly rushed to his side, “It’s time to go Cassie, just walk with me ok. Lean on me, we’ll come back another time.”

“Gabe it hurts”

“What hurts Castiel?”

Gabe knows they need to get home stat, they aren’t paying attention to where they are walking and they run straight into Sam Winchester, Cas almost falls over on impact.

Gabe plays it off “oh... hey hot stuff. Listen I’d love to chat but as you can see here, I need to get my lanky baby brother out of here.“

Sam smiles awkwardly “Yeah, heh hey Gabe. Speaking of brothers... have you seen mine? I think he just bolted.”

Gabe’s eyes go wide “You mean Dean?!?”

Sam whispers desperately “K-keep your voice down. Yeah. Dean.”

Gabe shrugs apologetically “I’m shocked he’d show that pretty face in public with those tossers, I unfortunately must call brothers, tearing up the world looking for him.”

“He’s only wanted for questioning Gabe. He’s not guilty of anything.”

Cas Groans.

Sam looks at Gabe’s younger brother for the first time and frowns “Is he ok?”

Gabe glances at Cas “He’ll be fine, look, Dean’s running ain’t he? Whatever, we all know he’s a trickster but he’s not a killer. Sooner or later my brothers will catch somebody else’s scent. Get it?”

Sam nods but there is an awkward pause and Gabe can tell he is waiting on introductions.

Gabe nonchalantly waves a hand “Oh yeah, this is my little brother Castiel.”

Sam offers a tight smile “Nice to meet you Castiel. Can’t say I've heard that name”

Cas is still in pain but he was interested enough to listen to their conversation, he didn’t mean to groan and interrupt... He knows the name Dean, his brothers have talked about him while bragging at dinner.

Since he’s already interrupted them he decides to speak up.

“Really hate to interrupt... whatever this is but, is it possible for someone’s heart to literally beat out of their chest?”

Gabe suddenly remembers why they collided with Sam in the first place “Yeesh, alright buddy let’s get ya home. See ya Sammy”

Sam rolls his eyes “I-it’s Sam!”

Cas hasn’t spoken and apart from a few grunts and whines, all they could hear was the leaves crunching under their feet as they walked up to the manor. Apparating this time definitely affected Cas more than the last, Gabe decided he would save his, _what the hell was that_, questions for the morning. The sun is barely starting to set and he can see Cas is yawning from exhaustion after a busy day. Gabe helps him into the manor leading him into his bedroom and let’s Cas collapse onto his bed in his clothes. With a flick of his wand, Gabe removed Cas' shoes and slid his new wand underneath the plush white pillow before sneaking out. Cas falls into a fitful sleep filled with black fur and green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Pacing back and forth in his London flat, that Charlie had rented for him under an alias, Sam had filled him in about how the blue eyed man had to be Castiel Novak. Dean was admonishing himself for freezing at the book shop. “I don’t get it Sammy, I never turn into a deer in headlights!” He trussed back and forth while his brother quietly sat at the desk, rolling his eyes, feeling that familiar nagging pain in his chest again. This makes 2 weeks now that he’s heard his big brother go on about the _baby in a trench coat_ as Dean referred to him.

“Look at you” the fourth year Winchester said smugly, resulting in his big brother turning on his heels, glaring at him. Not wanting to miss out on a rare chance to pick on Dean for once, Sam continued with a sly smile and his sunflower colored eyes gleaming mischievously. “My big brother has finally fell in looove” he made sure to put emphasis on love just to see Dean’s ears turn bright pink before he brushed Sam’s comment off. It wasn’t often the elder brother faltered in his bad boy persona but it was always fun to watch.

Dean sat on the black leather sofa mulling things over silently. _Get a grip man. The dudes name is Castiel for Merlin’s sake. Who the hell names a kid that?_ His thoughts running rampant now. _Parents must hate him. Is that what happened to his face? Why do I care?!?_ He tried to shaking the thoughts in his mind hoping it worked like an etch-a-sketch. _Wonder if he’s still out there. No, fuck that. Doesn’t matter Dean. Just be like Elsa… let it go._ In that moment it hit him harder than a muggle running into platform 9 ¾ , he couldn’t let it go. He needed answers, and as much as he refused to admit it, he needed to see those damn blazing blue eyes again.

Rising from the sofa with enthusiasm Dean looked over at Sam, “Hey uh, you gonna be good if I go out for a few hours?” Sam turned and looked at him accusingly, shrugged his shoulders and went back to his studies. Dean took that as confirmation to go. Grabbing his leather jacket, slipping on his tan work boots Dean walked out the door. Stepping out into the cool London night, he apparated out of sight.

He reached the edge of the forest and second guessed himself. _This is stupid. Go home, have a beer and forget about this shit. Plenty of people have blue eyes, what the hell is so special about his?_ His inner wolf replied _You don’t dream about everyone’s blue eyes._ He looked down at a rock as he kicked it and exclaimed “Balls!”

In an instant he shifted and was now sprinting through the forest letting his wolf senses direct him where to go. As he neared the clearing by the ravine he began to smell faint traces of vanilla and burning wood in the air. Immediately Dean recognized the scent as if he spent his whole life around it, he was here.

As the cold night breeze blew he searched the clearing and found his white wolf. _Mine? What the hell?_ He shifted back to his usual self, wearing a Metallica band shirt under his leather jacket and his torn jeans simply watching the stranger like a wolf watching his prey. He wanted to examine him first so he wouldn’t be caught off guard like he was in the shop.

As the winds changed Dean took a cautionary step towards the ravine, a twig snapping under his foot. _Shit!_ Looking up Dean noticed the blue eyed man had caught his scent and turned in his direction. _Well it’s now or never_ he thought. He began to close the gap between the two of them as he readied himself to meet the man who plagued his dreams, Castiel.

**2 weeks earlier**

Cas awoke to the sun shining brightly on his face. The pain in his chest had dulled but it was still there, haunting every dream. Those green eyes would haunt him forever if he didn’t find the man they belonged to. He needed to be close to him, he needed... “ahh!” He cried out and put a hand to his chest, the pain was back full force. Tears began to fall from his eyes.  
_What is going on? Why does it hurt when I think of him?_  
He notices Gabe is sitting in a chair with his eyebrows raised.  
“What’s up baby bro?” He says in a nonchalant tone. But his eyes tell a different story, he’s obviously worried about his brother. “Think you can get out of bed today?”

Castiel tilted his head. “What happened yesterday?” He croaked, still rubbing his chest.

“Yesterday?” Gabe spit out a dry laugh “It’s been three days Cassie.”

Was it possible for Castiel to look more confused? Because he was definitely breaking a record today.

“How?” Was all he could say before realizing how dry his throat was. Sitting up in his bed, Cas went to reach for a glass of ice water, wincing from the pain as he moved. Gabe rushed over grabbing the glass, handing it over to his baby brother. “Sit back Cassie, Gabby here is gonna drop some knowledge on ya, talk to me.”

“Gabe I’m fine.” He replied taking the glass and drinking the contents faster than you could say quidditch, he lays back again looking lost. “What happened?”

“I was kind of hoping you had that answer, besides...”

“Why did he run away Gabriel!?” Gabe sees desperation in his brother's eyes. “Who are you talking about Cassie?”

“The man with the green eyes! He was there, finally within arms reach. All I had to do was reach out and I couldn’t!” He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “He just took off Gabe. Before we could even speak. He just turned away and ran! As if he didn’t feel it too!”

“Feel what Castiel!?” Gabe’s normal cool breeze attitude is cracking, he is used to worrying about Cas, that’s his job. But he’s never seen his brother like this before. “Who the hell is this green eyed man? What do you feel? Why do you keep rubbing your chest? Does this have anything to do with...”

“No! Gabriel. For once in my life it has nothing to do with the... damned moon!”

“Ok, calm down. I had to ask. You need to start at the beginning Castiel. I can’t help if I have no clue what is going on. And stay on track, it’s impossible to keep up with you right now. Not to mention, you need a shower.” His attempt to lighten the mood earned him the biggest eye roll he’s ever seen and if there is one thing Cas is a professional at, it’s eye rolling.

Castiel explains everything to his older brother. His first time running into the beautiful black wolf with captivating green eyes, how all his instincts told him to go to him, to trust him, to submit to him. Since then, Cas has had this dull ache in his chest, a constant reminder of the mysterious wolf. When they ran into each other in the book shop, Cas once again felt the pull towards the man, feeling as though nothing mattered more than his scent. It was as if time had stopped and all that was left in the world was, him. When the pain hit he knew the only cure was to be with him. But he left and he didn’t look back.

“Woah” Gabe is actually speechless.

“I know. What does this mean Gabe?”

“Woah” is all he offers back.

“You said that Gabriel ” Cas replied, impatiently snapping his fingers by Gabriel’s face. “Where is your mind?”

“Ok one, don’t snap at me Cassie, it’s not flattering. Two, woah!”

Castiel rolls his eyes and starts to speak before Gabe interrupts him.

“THREE” he says louder than necessary to shut Cas up. “Baby bro, you just imprinted you love sick pup.”

“Imprinted?” Cas runs a hand down his face. “Like those romance novels mum has?”

“Sort of? But this isn’t a novel Cassie, even though you do brood enough, but from the looks of it, it’s much more painful then they say.”

Cas jumps out of bed, his head is spinning. “I have to take a shower.” Is all he says before storming out of the room.

<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

“Well???” Gabriel asks, bursting into Cas’ room and opening his curtains making Cas growl in response. “Calm down baby bro, you really aren’t scary.”

“What do you want Gabriel? You know I didn’t sleep at all.” Cas snaps. But he knows what Gabe wants, He wants _“all the juicy details of your night with wolf-man”._ Cas rolls his eyes before sitting up and removing the covers.

Cas was finally able to put a name to his green eyed wizard. Gabe realized it had to be Dean after their encounter with Sam. He was able to snatch an older daily prophet to show Castiel a photo and there he was, _Undesirable #1 Dean Winchester: Wanted for Suspicion of Murder._ Cas didn’t care what the prophet said. He knew he was innocent, he could feel it, Dean was no murderer. He knew he would be able to explain everything.

This was Castiel’s first full moon since he ran into Dean in Diagon Alley, he went out last night searching and sniffing every inch of the forest for _his_ Dean.

But nothing. He wasn’t there.

“Did you see him? Did you make sweet doggy love under the moonlight?” Gabe says while dramatically putting a hand over his forehead.

“No.” Is all Cas says.

“No? No to which part?”

“All of it. He wasn’t there Gabriel. He must not feel what I feel.”

Gabe takes a breath and walks up to where Cas is sitting on his bed. “I don’t think it works that way Cassie. He had to have felt it, why else would he run?”

“I have a theory. How about I'm correct and he **isn’t** a werewolf after all? How about he knows **I** am and he knew to stay as far away as he could from the monster he smelled? Did you think about that Gabriel? Hmm?”

Gabe stared into his baby brother’s eyes. Searching for the right words to comfort him.

“Don’t pity me Gabe. I’ll be fine, I always am. I’m going for a walk.”

He dresses in silence and walks out the door, hand over his heart, leaving Gabe still sitting on his bed.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>

Cas loves it here. This far into the woods, he never runs into any muggles or wizards, at least, until _him_. He realizes he’s been here for hours, listening to the ravine, staring into the crystal blue water, thinking of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. _Where is he?_ Castiel let out a sigh.

Since he was bitten, smells easily overwhelm him but it’s nice here, it smells clean. Cas takes a deep breath in slowly exhales. _It smells so good, too good._ Suddenly he’s overwhelmed with the scent of leather and pie and… _HIM!_ All of his senses work in overdrive. He feels a growl in his chest as his inner wolf yearns for more. His head whips to the right, seconds before he hears the twig snap, he knows exactly where _his_ alpha is. “Hello Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was shocked that Castiel knew his name, I guess that means he’d been asking about him too. Never letting his cocky grin waver as he spoke in a tone as smooth as fire whiskey “Hey, Mr. Rogers.”

By the way his brows pressed together and his nose scrunched as he tilted his head in confusion, Dean realized the joke clearly went over his head. Like a Snitch zooming past an oblivious seeker. Usually, he'd find it annoying but on him, adorable. “My name isn’t Mr. Rogers. You must have me mistaken for someone else.”

“Yeah, clearly” rolling his eyes, “Castiel, right?” Holding his hand out and taking a half step closer towards the man, Dean was able to get a better look at him. His face had healed since that day at Flourish and Blotts. Yet he saw a faint scar on his hairline reminding Dean of his own scars. He still stood with a slight slouch but Dean could see he was not small by any means. His shoulders were broad and jaw chiseled. He had a slight cleft in his chin under his full pink lips that made Dean bite his own. Distracted by the man’s appearance his bravado broke for a moment when he realized Castiel took his hand and shook it in greetings. He felt the smooth large hands encompass his own as chills ran down Dean’s spine. He could feel his senses on high alert but not in the same way he was used to.

Dean gazed into Castiel’s eyes for only the third time in his life, yet a sense of calm washed over him. Inhaling, Dean smelled the familiar smell of campfire s’mores with now a hint of honey. They released each other and stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Dean eagerly trying to think of something, anything to say. _Come on Winchester! Since when are you speechless? As Charlie would say, Nut up!_

He cleared his throat and glanced down at his boots, gathering his bearings before saying, “ So, come here often?” _What the fuck was that! Note to self: after this go directly to the whomping willow and get beaten to death. _

Castiel glanced down as his cheeks began to turn a rosy color. The smell of honey grew stronger in the air. “No… well I didn’t. I was here last night though. And a few times before that.” Dean felt an unexpected pang of happiness when he realized that Cas had been looking for him too. He decided to try and break the ice.

“So, my brother tells me that Gabriel Novak is your brother? Good dude. That must mean Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Numbnuts are your brothers too.” He paused for a beat before a mischievous grin played across his face, “tell them Winchester says hey.” His eyebrow raised as he watched Castiel flinch at the mention of his family. Trying to keep the conversation going he nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “How come I never saw you at Hogwarts? I definitely would’ve noticed a tall drink of water like you” _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME _he screamed at himself.

Cas just looked more sad as the smell of vanilla began to sour in the air. “I don’t understand that reference but I was homeschooled. Because… of my condition” it took a moment before Dean realized what he meant. Unsure of how to go about it, he felt the need to comfort Castiel he changed the subject.

“Parents suck. So, what do you like to do when you’re not stalking me in Diagon Alley?” His playful grin returning to his face._ Smooth Winchester. Keep going. Don’t screw up now._ He watched as a slight, bashful smile crept across Cas’ face.

“I wasn’t stalking you Dean, I was shopping. With Gabe. He bought me my first wand that day.”

Dean saw him beam with child like pride. He could tell this topic made Castiel happy, so he sat on the cold, damp ground, gesturing for him to continue. As he raced on about the new wand and what its different attributes stood for, Dean studied him carefully. Examining how his blue eyes lit up when he was excited, how messy his jet black locks were, how chapped his lips looked in the dry, autumn air._ I could fix that _he found himself thinking before gently shaking the thought from his head. He noticed the more comfortable the omega got, the more the scent of honey filled the air like a fog. The vanilla aroma no longer smelled burnt as without realizing it, Castiel slowly tilted his head to the side, showing his comfort and submissive with Dean. His erection became difficult to hide in his pants, yet Dean kept sitting still listening to Cas rave on about a multitude of subjects. Interjecting here and there to let him know he was paying attention.

At some point of the hours they had spent talking Dean found out that Cas knew nothing about the muggle world. Eager to explain to him his world, he brought up muggle music and told him all about the Kings of Rock and Roll.

“I’m telling you Cas, you haven’t lived until you’ve heard Led Zeppelin, Metallica it any of the other classics. Bon Jovi rocks too… on occasion.” Cas hung on every word coming out of Dean’s mouth and blushed at the nickname he had given him.

“Nobody has ever called me Cas before. Gabriel calls me Cassie when he’s teasing me. I think… I think I like it,” Dean smiled as the itching anxiety he’d had since their first encounter washed away as if he’d stepped into the flowing ravine beside them. Dean couldn’t explain these feelings but he knew better than to try and fight the instincts his inner wolf had.

Before they knew it the sun began to creep above the horizon. Cas hadn’t noticed until he saw Dean’s eyes glimmer in the glow of the new sun. Dean was in the middle of describing his favorite horror movie_ All Saints Day_ as Cas bolted to his feet and abruptly said, “I uh have to go. Now.” He turned on his heel and began to rush for the treeline. Dean felt his heart sink into his stomach for not having a chance to ask Cas when he could see him again. Looking at the ground he noticed a pair of black dress shoes in front of him. He glanced up and saw that Cas hadn’t left quite yet. “I almost forgot.” He said almost too quiet for Dean to hear, “can I see you again?” Dumbfounded Dean just nodded his head in agreement. “My parents are normally gone on Sundays for brunch. How about then? Say 10 am?”

Dean slightly winced at the early time and then smiled, “Sounds like a date Wolfy.” Cas turned a shade of pink before running out of the forest, leaving Dean counting the minutes until Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas enters the manor with a smile, he doesn’t even remember his journey home. All he can think about is _Dean._

“Look at how happy the mutt is today. Find a bone this time Castiel?” Rafael said with a sneer.

The smile is gone in an instant as he enters the front room, the twins and Anna are sitting on the black leather couches used for family meetings he isn’t allowed to attend, he wonders where Gabriel is. He sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waits for Michael to think of something equally clever, or so _he_ thinks.

“No Raph, he must’ve gotten his annual flea bath” The twins laugh together loudly before Anna interrupts them.

“Zip it jerks! Don’t you have better things to do than lounge around here all day?” She turns to face Cas with a smile. “Hey Honeybee, you look like you had a good night!”

“I did Anna. Thank you. I didn’t expect you to all be awake already.” He smiles again, he won't let his brothers ruin his mood. Especially, when he can still smell _his_ alpha.

“Mum and Dad needed to speak to us” Gabe enters the room but moves on from the subject fast. “Ignore these wankers Cassie, they are just mad their case is failing.” Gabe winks.

“Quiet Gabriel!” Michael barked. “Who are you to discuss our case? Especially with _him!_ It was his kind that got us into this mess in the first place!”

That bothered Castiel more than anything. More than the name calling and teasing, more than the family meetings he wasn’t privy to. His brothers had lived with him his whole life, they should know they could trust him. He’s distracted with an old, cloudy memory of all 4 boys playing in the yard, Michael holding Cas in his arms as they chased Gabe. He remembers Rafael sneaking Mum’s wand outside and attempting spells at the poor willow that still wears those scars. It was a much simpler time and he can only wonder what their relationship would be if he was never bitten. _Would they still hate me?_

Anna interrupts his thoughts, “Cassie, Meggy whipped up some scones not long ago. Let’s ditch these toss pots.”

Castiel nods with a tight smile. Their house elf has always made the best scones, even if she did hate his “tainted” blood. Anna stood up and Cas followed his little sister to the kitchen.

Anna looked a lot like Castiel, she was the only other sibling to have the same onyx locks but her hair was long and beautiful, nothing like Cas’ unkempt bed head. She was a great deal shorter than Cas, even shorter than Gabe, and that’s saying something. But her size has never been a barrier.

Their kitchen was very large, too large if you ask Castiel, with white cupboards and black marble countertops. Meggy was cleaning the floors when they entered. “Watch your step master Anna.” Meggy says without so much as a glance in Castiel’s direction.

“Please, just call me Anna, how many times do I have to tell you, Master makes me sound like a skeeve. We would like some scones Meggy?”

“But you are my master Anna, I serve the house of Novak.” Meggy said as she flipped her wrist and a plate filled up with scones and floated towards them.

“In that case, Castiel is your master too Meggy. He is a Novak, regardless. So, if you’re going to insist on calling the Novaks _master_ then you wouldn’t want to miss one would ya?” Anna reached for the floating plate and continued before Meggy could respond. “Come on Honeybee, let’s go eat these upstairs.”

“Master…” Meggy started before Anna flipped her hair and walked away with Cas at her heels. There were two possible things Meggy was going to say. One would have been to remind Anna that Castiel was a beast with tainted blood and no master of hers. The other would have reminded them that no food was allowed upstairs but the Novak children never listened to that rule.

“So?” Anna arched an eyebrow inquisitively at her older brother as they reached Anna’s enormous bedroom. It was fit for a princess, which their mother insisted Anna was.

Castiel smiled. He knew this was coming. “I’m guessing Gabriel spilled the beans?” He asks and she nods enthusiastically. “He’s amazing Anna. I never knew I could feel this way. Is it possible to be in love with someone you hardly know?”

“I think so Cassie. Especially with what Gabe has been saying. I saw him in the library and didn’t give him a choice but to tell me what was going on, he was hovering over books on werewolves and imprinting. Well... one, Gabe isn't a bookworm and two, you're the only wolf he knows, he really thinks you guys are true mates. This is so bloody romantic. Do you think humans have true mates?”

“I think so, but if you would have asked me this two months ago I would have laughed at you.” They share a laugh.

“What’s he like Honeybee? And don’t leave anything out.”

“Ok Anna, but after this I want to hear about your crush on Sam Winchester.” Anna blushes but doesn’t respond.

Cas goes on to describe Dean. His sexy leather jacket, the curves in his tightly fitted jeans, _though, that gets him a weird face in return_, how he walks slightly bow legged, that his facial hair was a little more skruffy than the last time he saw him, how his beautiful green eyes seem to bore into his soul, the fact that his scent awoke parts of him he thought he had control over by the age of 17 and all he wanted was to was bury his face in his neck and scent him the entire time they sat and talked. He missed him already. Cas sighs.

“You’ve got it bad big bro. Did you guys bump uglies already?” Anna said, pretending to gag.

“Anna!” Castiel sets what would have been his fourth scone back on the plate, he’s suddenly hungry for something else, or _someone_ else. “No we didn’t. We just met, but I'm not going to say it was easy not to. It’s different when you are both wolves Anna, even though he isn’t a werewolf like me, I could smell his arousal. And I know he could too.”

Anna throws a scone at him. “Ok first, Disgusting!! Second, arousal?! Cassie no one talks that way! Don’t talk that way when you are with him ok? And don’t you dare use the word intercourse.”

Castiel furrows his brow. “How am I supposed to talk then Anna? I don’t know any other way. Besides, if he doesn’t like how I speak how would we ever work? I don’t want to ruin this but I just want him to love me for me. Would you be surprised if I said I don’t even know how that feels? To be loved and accepted for who you are?”

“Cassie, I love you for you, and so does Gabe. And from the sound of it, I think Dean does too. Does anyone else really matter?” She reached for his hand.

He stares at their hands thinking about what she said, picturing their parents for a brief moment before pushing away the thought. _It’ll have to be enough._ “No, I suppose not.”

Anna tries to lighten the mood a little “When can you see him again?”

It seems to do the trick, Castiel is smiling again, “Sunday! I can’t wait to…”

The ever dramatic Gabriel bursts in the room demanding a retell of every detail he missed about the mysterious Dean Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam to King’s Cross Station. Everything goes smoothly until he sees a familiar face

“Dean, you shouldn’t be here.” Sam looked at his older brother as he pushed his trolley through King’s Cross Station, heading toward Platform 9 ¾. Charlie had offered to send Sam off to Hogwarts to begin his fourth year but Dean refused to let his situation force him to the sidelines of his little brothers life.

“Chill Sammy, it’s too busy here. Nobody’s looking so stop being such a drama queen and hurry your ass up.”Winking at his brother before he continued. “Besides, I’m only wanted for questioning. It’s not like I escaped from Azkaban.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers carelessness but still had to hide the smile on his face.

As Sam walked right through the bricked wall between platforms 9 and 10, Dean looked to his left, noticing a girl with jet black locks, she reminded him of Cas and appeared to be around Sam’s age. He watched the scene from afar, saying her goodbyes to her family. He examined the scene, daydreaming of how things could’ve been for him if his mom, Mary, hadn’t passed away when Sammy was just 6 months old. Dean saw the girls parents and who must’ve been her brothers, he looked at their faces and recognized one instantly. Gabriel Novak. _Shit! _ He looked at the other two figures and met the eyes of the men who have been hunting him for over a year now, Rafael and Michael. _Fuck! _Dean thought as he bolted into the crowd.

Weaving in and out of the muggle commuters, and hopping over an entire trolley of luggage, Dean gained some ground but knew the twins wouldn’t give up that easily. Luckily, Charlie had made him memorize the escape plan she created for this exact situation. Like muscle memory, Dean pulled off his leather jacket and dropped it in a trash bin as he bounced into the nearest restroom. Running into a stall, he stood silently, listening to the commotion Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass we’re creating outside and waited to hear them pass.

He quickly peeked to make sure the coast was clear and began running the way he had come. Putting more distance between him and his chasers. Rafael turned and noticed Dean had emerged. Turning while yelling “This way! He went this way!” He began gaining ground on Dean quickly. _Damn that kid was always fast! _Dean thought as he picked up his pace. As it seemed inevitable the twins were going to catch him and all was lost,suddenly a foot jutted out directly into the twins path. They tripped, falling directly on their faces with only enough time to hear Dean say, “Thanks Loki!” They watched as Dean took a cocky bow and apparated away, enjoying Michael and Rafael’s stunned faces.

In an instant, Dean was inside the safest place in London for him right now, the home of Charlie Bradbury. Short of breath from his too close call, Dean looked around the industrial style loft with an entire wall of books on one side and a flat screen with every gaming system known to wizards and muggle alike on the other. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief until a book went whizzing by his face.

“I told you _not _to walk right into the Death Star! But no, why would Dean ‘Jon_ I know nothing_ Snow’ Winchester listen to anything Sansa has to say? Of course not!” Dean always chuckled whenever Charlie called him Jon Snow, even though it was never meant to be a compliment. He sat and waited until she was done with her worrisome rant that sounded just like every other one he’d been listening to since their time at Hogwarts. Before looking up and saying, “I look better in fur than he does.” Charlie may have been a Gryffindor like Dean and Benny but they couldn’t have been more different.

Where Dean had recklessness and charisma, Charlie had daydreams and planning. They learned a lot from each other growing up. Charlie started having adventures instead of reading about them and Dean learned to “sit the fuck down” as Benny had described it. If anyone asked however, Charlie was family, the little sister he never wanted. They looked nothing alike, Charlie with her mouse like features, alabaster skin, and fire scorched hair. Everyone thought this made the tiny girl an easy target but she soon showed everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Dean was remembering the time Charlie fended off a seventh year using Flipendo when he wasn’t taking no for an answer, when she jolted him from his thoughts. “Well?!? Was it worth it!” She exclaimed with her hands on her hips, more of a statement than a question.

Dean stood from the powder blue sofa and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Calm down Charles. Everything’s fine. I got an assist from Loki.”

“Loki?! What the hell Dean! You trust Novaks now?” Her voice edged with concern for her surrogate brother as he stalked into the kitchen to raid her fridge for something to eat. _Ok, maybe now isn’t a good time to mention a certain blue eyed Novak. _Charlie lost her parents in fourth year and after Benny died, the Winchester’s were all she felt she had left. Dean heard the fear and spun around, embracing her in a comforting hug. They didn’t discuss what had happened at the train station after that, instead they flipped on the tv and began playing_ Red Dawn._

Dean arrived at his flat around 10 pm that night, exhausted from the days events he pushed his boots off with his feet and flopped onto his bed instantly. As he drifted to sleep he dreamed of the upcoming Sunday before being trapped by visions of his past.

_He felt the humidity of the warm summer night as he padded into the clearing of the forest. Him and Benny were going to go for one last run in the forbidden forest before graduation. Before beginning their journey of opening up The Family Business: Enchanted Auto Shop. They had saved up for half of their lives and built their own enchanted car from the ground up together in hopes of making it big. The scent of copper hung in the air the closer he got. He began to smell Benny’s scent, a mix of cinnamon, flour, and sugar. Benny always claimed it was because Dean had him making so many beignets. _

_His hair stood up on end as he heard a low growl and smelled a stranger as he got closer. Wanting to be ready for anything he shifted into the large black wolf he’d been accustomed to since 5th year. Nearing the edge of the tree line that’s when he saw it. A massive wolf, larger than any Dean had ever seen, with blood red eyes standing over a lifeless Benny. His mouth gnawing at what was left of his best friends throat. The life gone from his dazzling blue eyes Dean had grown accustomed to seeing every day. He’d seen death before, many times, yet seeing Benny like this, broken, bloody, incomplete, had rocked him to the core. Feeling like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs Dean couldn’t help but let a whimper escape him causing the assailant to look up. Boring into his soul with those crimson eyes and what looked like a bloody wolfish grin as he turned and bound into the night. Leaving Dean to turn back to his human form and pray he could do something to save his lifelong friend. _

Dean jumped up in his bed breathing heavily, feeling more frightened than he’d been since that horrible night. He glanced at the clock next to his bed, bright red numbers displaying_ 3 am? Merlin’s beard! _Attempting to shake himself of his nightmare, Dean focused his thoughts on honey, vanilla, and piercing blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas doesn’t want Anna to leave. Knowing he won't see her until the holidays is upsetting. He’ll miss her calm presence in the manor, she was definitely the boss around here and it helps when the boss likes you. When she is off at Hogwarts, all you can feel in the manor is tension. Gabe stands up for Cas as much as he can, but he doesn’t step in until he knows it’s gone too far. He may be the “rebel” out of the boys but he still doesn’t push it when it comes to their parents.

Cas is walking by Anna's room hearing her fighting with their parents. “Why can’t he come mum? He’s my brother!”

“You know why.” Naomi response in a cold voice.

“It’s fine Anna, please…” Cas starts before Anna interrupts “No, it isn’t fine Castiel! I want my family to see me off. You are my family. This is rubbish!”

“Anna, Castiel has never been around this amount of people before. Kings Cross not only has witches and wizards, but muggles too. We can’t risk it.” Castiel is almost fooled by his father's seemingly caring response before Chuck continues, “How would you feel is he lost control and attacked an innocent muggle? Or worse, another witch or wizard? We would have no choice but to-”

Anna cuts her father off showing a fierceness Cas has always admired. “No choice but to what? Put him down like the _dog_ you think he is! He’s not a dog! And living here has proven he does have control of his emotions!”

“Don’t! That’s enough young lady. Now, say your goodbyes.” Chuck spat out in a venomous tone.

Castiel stared at the floor wishing his sister never brought it up. She was determined to bring him along this year even after he begged her not to ask. Glancing up at his sweet sister, Cas saw her eyes filled with tears. He walked forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, he couldn’t be upset at her for loving him. “Write me Anna, tell me everything.” He whispers. She sniffles before responding “I will Honeybee.”

Cas turns around and walks straight upstairs to hide in his room, he is almost to the top of the stairs when he hears Rafael “It’s for the best Anna. Monsters should stay hidden away.” He slams his door before letting the tears fall. All he wants is Dean.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel is startled awake by a loud crack, he must have dozed off, and can hear his family has apparated home. As he opens his door, Cas freezes when he hears shouting, the twins are heated. He tries to listen from his room but their yells are muffled. Swiftly and silently Cas leaves his room creeping to the top of the stairs to listen “And you’re absolutely certain it was him boys?” They must have nodded their response because Cas doesn’t hear their answer before Chuck continues. “You must be absolutely certain because we would hate for you both to make another fool of yourselves with the ministry.”

“It was him father. He taunted us with a bow before apparating.” Rafael spits.

Michael adds “We know Dean Winchester father, we are certain it was him.” Cas’ heart begins to pound within his chest.

_Dean! Is he ok? What was he doing? Why did he risk getting caught?_

He hears Gabriel speak up “Seriously, you guys have to move on. It’s not his fault he kicked your asses up and down Hogwarts in dueling club. Maybe if you were better aurors you wouldn’t have to frame your high school sweetheart for murder.” Cas feels a warmth towards his favorite brother.

“Frame? This isn’t some Hogwarts club Gabriel. He was seen leaving the crime!”

“Oh you mean the scene of the crime where his _best friend _ was murdered. Raffy, Mikey, Dean Winchester is a lot of things, but _stupid_ has never been one of them.”

“Just because they hung out together at Hogwarts doesn’t mean they still had the same relationship. There are a million reasons to kill.”

Gabe and Michael go back and forth before Rafael cuts in.

“The ministry has questions and Dean is running. That is guilt brother. Stop trying to find the good in him because you see good in Castiel. I’m sure Castiel would murder too if he wasn’t so afraid to leave our land.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Castiel can hear the venom in Gabe’s voice now. “When has Cassie hurt a fly? When has he done anything to deserve to be treated this way? It isn’t his fault he was bitten. He has every right to be a monster and yet he continues to choose otherwise. You all are treating him just like....”

“Enough Gabriel!” Their father shouted.. He was usually a quiet man but when he had enough, his thunderous voice resounded throughout the entire estate.

“Every right to be a monster? Do you hear yourself Gabriel?” Cas is surprised to hear his mother is still in the room.

“Yes mum I do. Don’t you guys ever get sick of being assholes? Castiel is a person. Do you hear me? A _person!_ He’s not some monstrosity you can keep locked away because he likes his steaks rare. What are you gonna do when he’s an adult? Pray you have him terrified enough for him to sit, stay and roll over? You lot don’t deserve Cassie.” Castiel hears a loud crack and knows Gabriel is gone.

He doesn’t want to hear anymore, he wishes he knew how to apparate. He wishes he knew where Dean was. He closes his door quietly before turning on his light and noticing Gabriel is sitting on his bed.

“I’m sorry you heard that Cassie.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning had finally arrived. Dean woke hours before his alarm went off and began packing a surprise for Cas in a light wicker basket. He then stared at the clothes on his bed, carefully trying to choose the perfect outfit for the day. Slipping on a black t shirt and adding a bright red plaid flannel paired with his usual boots and a simple pair of jeans. The excitement and nerves making him jittery he decided to take a taxi to the edge of the forest.

His surprise in hand Dean crossed the mossy terrain to the leaf riddled clearing to set up and wait for his companion. His sense of smell told him that he wasn’t the only one who had shown up for the meeting early._ I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of that smell_ he thought as he inhaled the delicious aroma. Just as he stepped out into the light, he saw Castiel turn around from the bank, smiling. Dean smiled back lifting the two fishing rods in one hand and the wicker picnic basket in the other saying, “I brought food this time.”

Confusion washed over Cas’ face as he pointed to the fishing rods, “What are those?” A gentle, playful smile grew on Dean’s face as he set his things down and opened the picnic basket revealing a slate grey cotton blanket, placing it on the ground for them to sit.

“You’ve never had a picnic_ or _gone fishing before? You’re in for a treat, honey.” He flirted as he handed a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich over to his confused yet intrigued white wolf.

“Honey? Is that another nickname you’ve given me?” Cas asked bashfully as he stared at the sandwich.

“Well, I mean, yeah. It can be. It’s what you smell like. Honey, vanilla, and a campfire. Unless you want me to start calling you s’mores.” Dean joked. As he cleared his throat, trying to hide his own nerves. Ignoring the feeling of blood rushing to lower parts of his body when he saw Cas look up with his sapphire blue eyes. “Alright, first we chow then I’ll show you a thing or two with those rods.”

They sat and ate their sandwiches in relative silence. When Castiel took his first bite he let out a soft moan which made Dean wonder what other kinds of noises he could make him do. The sun shining through the pine and maple canopy above seemed to momentarily wash away the bad memories that had stained this place. After finishing their meal they grabbed their fishing rods and Dean taught Cas how to bait and cast his line. He pulled out a worm to bait Cas’ hook and laughed as Cas watched him with disgust.

“What’s a s’mores?” Cas asked curiously, breaking the silence. Dean looked over with wide eyes before letting out a chuckle. He explained the gooey muggle treat while watching the fascination and delight grow on Castiel’s chiseled face. Dean could see the burden being lifted from Cas’ shoulders and saw him finally looking his age now. So happy and free he almost seemed angelic. Thinking a moment Dean’s new found angel said, “I like honey. My little sister, Anna, calls me honeybee.”

Before Dean saw the sadness on his face, he could smell the vanilla aroma he’d been drinking in all morning beginning to turn sour. Determined to keep his companion happy he decided to carefully broach the subject. “Yeah I saw her the other day. I was dropping off Sammy to the platform and ran into your whole family. Almost literally. She looks just like you Cas, same dark hair and all.” The vanilla became breathable again when Cas showed pride that his baby sister resembled him.

A flash of concern flashed across Castiel’s face for the first time on their morning rendezvous, “I’m confused Dean, Gabriel said you were on the run from my brothers, why would you risk your freedom by going to King’s Cross?”

His instinct to comfort those questioning blue eyes pulled Dean to plant a small peck on Cas’ five o’clock shadow, “Don’t worry about me Wolfy, I kicked the twins asses at Hogwarts and I’ll keep doing it.” His voice was a low, teasing whisper as he saw blue eyes glancing down at his lips as his white teeth sank into his lower lip. As if he was trying to decide his next move. They began leaning into each other, the air thick with desire, when suddenly Castiel’s fishing rod almost flew out of his hand.

“I think I got something!” He yelled excitedly Dean moved in quickly behind Cas, his hand overlapping his mates as Dean helped reel in his first catch. Cas froze for a brief moment at the smoothness of Dean's palm on his hand. He could hear the blood rushing to his ears as a blush crept up his cheeks. Pulling and tugging together finally the line came free and they gazed upon their prize. Dean started howling with laughter as Cas beamed at the sight of his large clump of kelp. “I still caught_ something_ before you did, Scooby.” Cas teased.

Dean caught his breath “What? Scooby?”

Cas ran a hand through his onyx hair, messing it up even more, “I was trying to give you a nickname too.” His ears turning bright pink as Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He looked down and gingerly placed his hand over Dean’s.

Dean stiffened at the touch, it wasn’t much but it was enough to send sparks through his whole body. He calmed himself and perched his chin on Cas’ shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his partner’s. Cas turned to look at Dean’s peridot colored eyes when their lips met in a soft longing kiss. When they pulled away Dean started searching Castiel’s eyes for any sign of discomfort and asked, “So how’s next Sunday looking?”

As the day went on they sat talking, fishing, and lazily relaxing in the fresh air. At one point Dean propped himself up against a tree while Cas began following a fat honeybee looking for flowers to pollinate. As he examined the tiny insect he kept spouting off random facts about its species. “Did you know that the bee population is in grave danger? Less and less bees survive every year which means less and less plants and trees survive. If bees become extinct, the human race will follow shortly after.”

Dean chuckled to himself watching Cas have the time of his life. He imagined Cas and Sam discussing nerd topics such as bees or magical creatures while he cooked burgers on the grill. His daydreams continued while every so often, letting out a grunt or short agreement when he’d heard his angel explaining something new related to him. Eventually drifting into a content sleep.

“Dean? Dean?” Dean jolted upright at the sudden touch on his shoulder taking him from sweet dreams filled with honey and fishing and picnics. Opening his eyes to see Cas shudder from him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and focused on the handsome face in front of him, taking in Castiel’s features as if for the first time again.

“Hey honey,” he said sleepily, “everything ok?” The sun had gotten higher while Dean had slept. By his calculations it must’ve been close to 3 pm by now.

Cas looked down with a shy smile, “Yes, everything is fine.” He met Dean’s gaze and had a slight sound of concern in his voice, “Has anybody told you you sleep like an angry bear?”

Dean laughed and gently pulled Cas closer to him. “No, nobody’s described it quite that way before. Sorry I passed out on ya. Are you hungry?” The omega nodded, his brows pressed together as he chewed his lips nervously. Cas sat back down hugging his legs like a frightened child, “Ok Wolfy, spit it out. What’s wrong?”

Cas sat there for a moment, silent, as if choosing his words carefully. It made Dean worry, and feel horrible all at the same time. _Do I scare him? _His mind fearing what poison the twins had put in his head. Several long moments passed before Cas spoke. “While I cherish this time we’ve had together, I have to tell you. I’m not… I’m not like you Dean, I’m a monster.”

Anger swirled through Dean, not because Castiel was a werewolf, he figured that out already, or so he thought. He didn’t know how either, it was just a gut feeling he had that told him Cas wasn’t an animagus. No, it wasn’t that, his anger came from whatever jackass let Cas_ believe_ he was a monster. Instinctively, he placed his hands on both sides of Castiel’s stubbled face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. This time refusing to hold back, he let his tongue invade Cas’ mouth and his hands wander to pull the broken omega closer to him. When they pulled apart, Dean looked deep into his eyes and said with all his typical joking out of his voice, “Don’t you ever change. You’re perfect. And if anyone wants to call you a monster, I’ll show them a monster. Please Cas, don’t ever say that about yourself again. Promise me.” Cas obliged with a solemn nod until Dean tilted his chin up so their eyes met. “I need to hear you say it Cas.”

Cas felt his whole heart swell and the scent of vanilla, honey and now leather mixed together in the air. His and Dean’s scents colliding and creating a symphony in his lungs. He replied in a confident voice, more confident than he’d ever been in his life, “I promise Dean.” The alpha wrapped his arms around his omega, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead before walking over to the picnic basket and pulling out some beef jerky and more sandwiches.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas took his time walking home, with his heart a flame and his insides fluttering like butterflies, he wonders if this is what floating feels like. _He kissed Dean Winchester, how did he get so lucky?_ Walking up the steps of the manor pausing before he opened the door to take a breath. He didn’t want to be here. This never felt like home. _Dean_ feels like home. He leans against the door frame and looks across their land, for the first time realizes it’s very late, probably past 3AM. He was supposed to be home hours ago. He sighs, before opening and closing the door as quietly as he can.

When he turns around, he sees the twins leaning against the far wall with ice cold stares. _Crap_.

“Now what would father say if he knew you were sneaking around all hours of the night Castiel?” Cas froze in fear, staring into Michael’s blue eyes. The last time he upset Michael, he was beaten so badly he ended up with broken ribs and cried with every breath for 4 weeks. They never called on a mediwizard but Cas was just happy for the _no spells while fighting_ rule their parents have. “Don’t worry _brother_,” Michael spat the word like it was acid, “I won’t go running to father about your little midnight tryst. I just wanted to see your face”

Castiel doesn’t speak. He just watches them slowly inch towards him, like vipers ready to strike their prey. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, though he knows they won't do him much good. The twins train almost every day and even though Cas is 6ft tall, they are taller. They stop on both sides and Cas just waits for the blows, but they never come.

Rafael speaks after a few moments. “We don’t know what you are doing and we don’t know who you are running around with but we will find out Castiel. You walk around with that bloody puppy-love smirk all day and expect us not to catch on? Who is it? Are they a monster too?”

They laugh when Cas flinches at the word monster. He’s sick of his family ruining his happiness. He’s been quiet long enough and he feels a strength in him that he never felt before Dean. He speaks with more confidence than he feels “Why are you both so cruel? Just because you have never felt true happiness in your life doesn’t mean you should make others feel bad about theirs. I genuinely feel sorry for you both.”

It only takes Michael a moment to recover, Cas doesn’t realize what is happening before Michael’s fist connects to his jawline, splitting his bottom lip open. He falls back slightly before Rafael catches him and shoves him towards the stairs. Castiel doesn’t look back at them, darting upstairs he runs into the bathroom, to clean up the blood trickling down his chin.

Cas’ groaned as he tried to stretch his stiffened joints, realizing he must have cried himself to sleep. Standing up with his hands enclosed around the framing of the sink, he glances at his reflection in the mirror. His bottom lip was swollen and split open, the blood now browned and dried. Cas decides to take a shower, he feels his stiff muscles relax under the hot water. All he can think about is Dean and how safe he feels in his presence, he _needs_ to see him again. Once he is dressed he goes to visit Gabriel’s room and see if he can get a message to Sam. Gabe’s owl, Ash isn’t as fast as the Novak family owl but he gets the job done. Castiel isn’t allowed to use either owl himself but Gabriel shouldn’t have a problem helping him out.

Gabriel’s door is always open. He doesn’t feel doors keep people out, not the way his enchantments do. Everyone knows to stay out of his room unless they want their hair to change color or their face to break out in hives, depending on the person entering. The only person that can walk in Gabe’s room without getting hexed, aside from Gabriel himself, is Anna. Even Cas has to be careful, one time he walked in behind Gabe thinking it would be safe and all his clothes disappeared. Most are harmless but they keep people out.

“What’s up baby bro? Come on in, I don’t bite.” Castiel hesitates in the door frame. “Uhh… are you sure? I believe I recall a time something did actually bite Meggy when she tried to clean your room.”

“That’s because Meggy decided to stick her abnormally large nose where it didn’t belong. I’m telling you to come in Cassie. Don’t you think that means you’re safe?”

“Uhhh... no?” Cas sighs before taking one step inside the room, holding his hands up and shutting his eyes tight waiting for the prank to come but it never did. He peaks open one eye and Gabe is standing right in front of him.  
“BOO!” Gabe yells making Cas jump and swear.

“Dammit Gabriel!” He runs a hand through his hair and impatiently waits for Gabe to stop laughing.

“Sorry kid but it’s just so easy to get you. Now, pop a squat and tell me whatcha need.” Castiel squints his eyes at his brother but can feel he is being genuine and decides to move on.

Deciding there was nothing to worry about Cas stepped fully into the enchanted room. Gabe was always at the top of his class in charms so the first thing he did after graduation was enchant his room to appear differently to whomever stepped in. Nobody knew what the expansive space truly looked like anymore but Cas always saw a simple, rustic room with high vaulted ceilings. A simple yet cozy king size bed against the left wall and a cherry wood desk on the eastern wall. Directly opposite of the grey quilted bed was a burgundy brick fireplace, always with a roaring fire within.

“Glad my fear is amusing brother.” He pauses to smile at his brother showing he isn’t really upset. He suddenly feels nervous to ask the favor. “I um was wondering, would it be possible for Ash to get a message to someone?”

Gabriel inhaled sharply “yeesh, I don’t think an owl is the best idea with our big brothers watching...”

Cas cuts him off “No Gabriel, not to _him_.” He whispers the word him and looks around before continuing “to Sam.”

“Now you’re using your noggin Cassie. You’re not gonna have Dean go all _dancing with the wolves_ on the twins cuz of that split lip though are ya?”

“Well no.” Castiel looks down embarrassed. “I just miss him already Gabriel. It hurts to be apart from him, and then this” he motions to his face “just makes it worse.”

Gabe’s face turns morose and serious, “It was Michael wasn’t it? Bloody hell he’s a dick.”

“Yes. Not that it matters. It could have been anyone here and it wouldn’t make any difference. This isn’t home for me anymore Gabriel. It hasn’t been since...” his voice trailed off, not wanting to relive the tragedy of turning and all the shame and abuse that followed. “Dean feels like home and when I’m with him I feel safe.” He runs both hands through his hair, making it stick up worse than it was before.

“No explanations necessary little bro. Just tell me what you wanna say. And don’t use Ash for your personal love letter owl.”

_Meet wolfy at noon where his scent is strongest_

Castiel feels better once Ash flies off, already feeling closer to his mate watching the barn owl spread its wing off into the distance. Shortly after, Cas leaves Novak estate, even though he has a couple hours to kill. He’s just excited to be near Dean again. Cas gets to where he is now calling _their_ spot and sits down to wait for his alpha.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Cas jumps awake, realizing he must have dozed off, he didn’t sleep well on the bathroom floor last night. He looks around assuming it must be close to 5pm. His alpha didn’t come. _Was my message not clear? Did he even get the message? Could something have happened to him?_ He suddenly feels like crying but instead starts his long walk home. He goes straight to his room and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

When Castiel wakes up his stomach is growling. _When is the last time I ate?_ Suddenly aware the last time was with Dean by the ravine. He goes in search of food and is relieved to not run into anyone. Cas packs a bag not wanting to linger around in the manor any longer and heads straight for the ravine. _Maybe Ash was delayed and Dean will be there today?_ As he walks he gets a nagging fear, _What if Dean didn’t come because he realized he doesn’t like me? What if he sees the monster my family sees?_ He shakes the thoughts away _No, it was Ash. Dean would never abandon me_.

As he nears the ravine he can smell it, leather, whiskey and pie crust and _Dean_! It isn’t noon, but he is here already. Cas doesn’t realize he is running until he reaches the clearing and Dean is already walking towards him. When they reach each other they instantly embrace and hold each other like they never thought they would see each other again.

After a few moments Dean clears his throat to speak “Cas, holding you like this is all I want to do. But I need you to talk to me, look at me honey.”

Cas pulls back so he can see him and Dean’s mouth drops open and the scent of burnt pie crust fills the air around them, Dean is livid.

“Who the fuck did this Cas?” Cas whinces, slightly pulling away when he feels anger radiating off his alpha. Dean has to take a breath and calm down before continuing, he doesn’t want Cas to be afraid and certainly not of him. He reaches up and strokes his thumb over Cas’s slightly chapped split lip and cups his cheek. Castiel closes his eyes to the touch, he’s never been touched the way Dean touches him, touched like he is loved. Dean takes that moment to lean forward and place a soft kiss to Cas’s wound. “Cas, please talk to me, let me help you?”

“Ok, Dean.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time Cas and Dean earn those smut tags we’ve been promising! I hope you enjoy!

It had been 5 weeks since Dean and Cas had their first date down by the ravine. They had spent every spare moment they could together. After Dean noticed Castiel’s bruised and bloody lip, he began storming to the manor ready to confront the twins once and for all. Hell, they wanted to put him away in Azkaban so badly, he’d give them a reason after what they did to Cas. _Where the fuck was Gabriel while this was happening anyhow! _ However, his honey begged him not to and to just be with him, so that’s exactly what Dean did. Every day Cas could sneak away, he spent it chasing bees in the forest while Dean watched with amusement. A few times they went to Dean’s flat if it was raining or too cold. Cas was amazed at the two story loft, that in his eyes, was simple yet extravagant.

Cas loved the cast iron staircase that led up to Dean’s king size bed. Sometimes he would spend the night while Dean would sleep on the couch downstairs, and enjoyed the comforting sound of his bare feet padding along the dark hardwood floors. He made sure to tell Dean every time he had spent the night. After his most recent full moon, Cas had spent three days practically comatose in Dean’s bed. But he didn’t mind at all, Dean made sure to have food ready to eat when he woke. When his omega had nightmares and started whimpering in his sleep, Dean would wrap his toned arms around Cas, pull him in tight and softly sing the lullaby his mother, Mary, used to sing to him when he was just a little boy in Kansas.

The past weeks flew by in a blink of an eye, according to Dean. All the leaves had turned beautiful warm, sunrise colors and fallen, the bees stopped buzzing lazily along much to Cas’ dismay, everything felt right. _Almost _. He had been working on a project to surprise his boyfriend with._ Boyfriend? Wow Winchester, Benny would have a field day with your domesticated ass. _He chuckled at the thought as he was putting his finishing touches on the gift. Him and Cas had agreed for him to come to the loft at 11 am, it was 10:17 am which meant Cas would probably arrive in about 13 minutes.

_Early as usual, _ he grinned as the heavy metal door to the loft slid open. “Hey honey, over here.” Dean said without glancing up from his desk, pretending to look at something important. Cas walked over, staring at the ground the whole way._ Sonofabitch, _he only did that when something bad happened at home. “Let me see Cas.” He inquired, lightly grasping Castiel’s chin and turning his face to see a bruising lump on his right cheek. Dean couldn’t help the protective anger rising in him, “Where the fuck is Gabriel when this happens?!?” Cas said nothing, not wanting to upset Dean further. After a few moments of silence, Dean decided it was time to see that beautiful toothy smile and have the loft filled with the scent of honey again. He cleared his throat, “I made you something.” Cas looked up with expectant eyes, looking around the room trying to find what was out of place. Dean felt lighthearted at the curiosity in those ocean blue eyes. “It’s in the stereo hun. Remember how to work it? It’s uh a mixtape. Just some songs that make me think of you.”

Cas pressed play on the large stereo and the cassette tape began churning out a song called_ Hungry Like The Wolf._ “I’ll listen to it later.” Cas said quietly, clearly ashamed. Feeling like an ass for making his partner feel that way Dean replied with, “Hey, that’s not what I meant. Just listen please.”

Cas retorted with, “I’m just not in the mood right now Dean.” Deciding it was time to bring out the big guns, Dean tried his best to bring out his long retired puppy dog eyes. “Please, just… just the last song then? You’ll love it. I promise.” Rolling his eyes Cas fast forwarded through the tape.

Dean must’ve had the entire tape memorized because after a few moments he said “Stop. There. Play”  
As requested, Cas pressed play as told and a slow melody began. He looked at the handwritten list on the card inside the tape case. “Elvis? He’s a king too? I thought my name was awkward.”

“Elvis_ is_ the king baby!” He exclaimed while slowly rising from his chair. Stalking over to cas he started to sing along with the song on the tape “wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can’t help... falling in love with you...” his spring time green gaze met a blushing Castiel as he was leaning over him staring into his own sapphire blue eyes. “You’re it for me wolfy. Cursed or not. You’re it.” The moment lingered for what felt like eons before dean reached down and met his lips with his angels.

They pulled away from each other and Dean felt his erection grow as Cas’ eyes examined every inch of him. Dean’s green eyes darkened to the color of forest pine as his lust began to grow. Slowly, he took Castiel’s hand and guided him up the black metal staircase stopping at the edge of the bed. He looked down at the t shirt Cas was wearing,_ his t shirt_ he had given him so Cas could always feel safe. Dean looked into his partners eyes and saw a lustful and wanting storm brewing in the pools of blue. He lightly touched Castiel’s face, feeling the stubble on his hard jaw and grazing his thumb against the purple shadow on his cheek.

Unable to resist the urge any longer Cas put his hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss while his other hand began fumbling with the leather belt his alpha was wearing. Dean wasted no time pulling the t shirt over Cas’ head. Soon both of them were naked, examining the manhood before each other. Slowly, Dean pulled Cas to the bed and straddled him, his hard member touching Castiel’s erection causing him to let out a low, soft moan.

Deans hands splayed against the smoothness of Cas' chest, as he leaned over capturing his omegas lips in a bruising kiss. Working his way to his ear, then his neck, grazing his teeth against the sensitive mating gland, leaving a mouth shaped colorful bruise. “You sure you want this sunshine?” Dean's hot breath against the lobe of Cas' ear, his voice deep, lustful tone filled Cas with a wanton desire. His partners only response was to place his hand on Dean’s back, fisting the other through his sandy brown hair as he pulled him closer. Their lips smashing together as they both let out a pleasurable moan. Dean expertly delved his tongues in between Cas' freshly kissed lips. Their tongues swirling together in a dance of moans and hot breaths. He wrapped his hand around their cocks, moving in fast and long strokes, as Cas' hips bucked involuntarily. Dean moved his hips to match his angel’s as he heard a sharp intake of breath.

He sat up to take in the beautiful sight before him, leaning down only to gently plant a tender kiss on the scars on Castiel’s chest. Noticing the crescent shaped bite mark on his partners left hip, Dean looked into his lovers stormy blue eyes asking, “Is this it?” Cas raised his brow, glancing at the scar he’d hated most his life and nodded. Cautiously, Dean moved down and kissed the mark, his lips against Castiel’s skin as he breathed, “Don’t ever change Cas.” Dean expertly delved his tongues in between Cas' freshly kissed lips. He wrapped his hand around their cocks, moving in fast and long strokes, as Cas' hips bucked involuntarily. Running his tongue along the shaft of Cas' cock as he reached the head, kissing the tip and tasting his arousal. Cas bit down on his bottom lip, watching as Dean wrapped his full lips around the head of his cock.

As Dean began to suck the length of Cas he gazed up at him with hooded jade green eyes, watching Cas fall into euphoric bliss as he rocked his hips in motion with Dean’s mouth. “Oh,” Cas moaned, “Dean that feels” Dean cupped his hand gently around Castiel’s balls and started massaging them in tune with his mouth. Cas gripped the covers of the bed with his left hand and a pillow with his right. “Dean oh my” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence because he was lost in Dean’s mouth. “I- I think I’m gonna…” Dean began moaning and sucking harder and faster, letting his spit drip down to Cas’ opening he wet his finger and gently pushed inside, slowly working his way deeper and deeper inside him.

With a guttural groan, Cas filled his partners mouth with the salty taste of him. Dean swallowed every drop while slowly sliding a second finger in Cas’ hole. Watching Cas arch back his head, letting out a loud moan, Dean spit in his hand and began stroking his own cock, priming it to slide inside his partners opening. Full of lust and excitement, he stood up and grabbed Cas’ legs to slide him to the edge of the bed. Dean began easing himself in slowly, studying his honey’s face, taking care to not hurt him. He could already feel his own orgasm building from hearing Cas moan his name over and over, the sound of his low raspy voice almost guiding him to nirvana.

Once Dean was fully inside Castiel, he leaned down and kissed him deeply, hoping this moment would never end. Cas gazed up at him with navy blue eyes and moaned, “Dean, please. I need all of you.” Without hesitation Dean began thrusting faster, feeling elated by the tightness around his cock. He groaned his omegas name out, like prayer just for him, “Cas, oh… my… god…” Dean’s thrusts became harder as he gripped Castiel’s once again hard cock and began stroking to match his movements. He looked down and gave a sly smirk that instantly sent Cas through the roof, “You ready?” Cas breathlessly nodded and Dean felt his orgasm shoot inside his lover and strings of warm come covered Cas’ stomach and chest. Dean bent down and licked a pool of the white substance off of Cas and then kissed him, his tongue invading Cas’ mouth so they could both taste his orgasm. “Don’t move.” Dean said seductively before slowly pulling out and going to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth to clean up Cas.

Afterwards they laid down, Dean lazily wrapped an arm around Cas, their legs entwined, relaxing in comfort of his lovers breaths. Dean's fingers trailed over the scars on his boyfriend's back lightly tracing the two vertical lines. “You know what these remind me of?” Dean asked sleepily, “Angel wings. I guess you’re my angel, Wolfy.” Cas smiled sweetly as he nudged in closer to his alpha before they both drifted to sleep for an afternoon nap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING **
> 
> This chapter includes mentions of abuse and may be triggering to some people!!   

> 
> Also, we are so sorry for doing this to poor Castiel but we promise there will be a happy ending

Cas awoke in bed alone, sleepily he reached for Dean but he wasn’t there. “Dean?” His groggy voice almost a whisper, getting louder. “Dean?” Cas sniffs the air to look for his alpha but can smell _eggs? And… sausage?_

He hears something metallic fall to the floor downstairs and a sharp whisper, “Sonofabitch!” Pulling on a pair of sweatpants he uses while sleeping over, Cas looked over the railing and saw his green eyed alpha dancing around the kitchen, singing into a metal spatula, “Hurts so goood come on baby make it hurt so good! Sometimes love don’t feel like it should you make it... hurt so good.” Before doing his best air guitar solo. Cas let out a small chuckle which caught Deans attention, he gazed up and smiled bashfully, “Morning sunshine. Coffee? I don’t drink that tea shit. Tastes like sewer water”

Cas walks downstairs and kisses Dean, gliding his hand down to his crotch. Dean gently pushes his hand away, “Easy tiger, I think the three times last night was enough. You need to eat first.” Cas whines as he begins to feel a tightness in his pants at the memory of the night before, waking in Dean's arms and making love all over again. “Oh stop pouting, and go sit.” Cas sits down at the table, a little too hard, wincing as he did so, not realizing how sore he was from the night before. Dean lets out a laugh, “Still wanna go another round sunshine? Or are ya gonna shut up and eat your eggs?” Blushing, he picks up his fork, and takes a bite. The scrambled eggs with cheese and sausage tastes amazing, he didn’t realize how hungry he was.

“I didn’t know you cooked”

“Well it’s been just me and Sammy for a while and we couldn’t live on baloney.”

“What’s baloney?”

“All of the nastiest parts of a pig and somehow still tasty, Muggles have some great food.”

“That... doesn’t sound very appetizing.”

“It is. Now eat Wolfy.”

They eat breakfast in comfortable silence, stealing glances and bashful smiles at each other. Castiel has never felt so happy in his entire life. When finished, Dean took Cas’ hand and leads him to the shower. Dean is so gentle and caring, Cas thinks, _how did I get so lucky_, while Dean washes his body from head to toe. Once they finished cleaning each other, Dean and Cas stood there holding each other, letting the hot water run over their bodies. Dean denies Cas’ advances, he knows his angel’s ass needs a rest, Cas just doesn’t seem to care. Dean saying, “We have our whole lives Cas.” Seems to finally get Cas to back off and enjoy the closeness.

They talk about their lives, Dean loves how Cas beams when he talks about Gabriel and Anna, he still tenses to the mention of his family but he has opened up a lot since that first day at the ravine. Dean shares a little of his story, what it was like growing up with an alcoholic father, the few memories he has of his mother before she passed away. Castiel can tell how much Dean loves his brother Sam and hopes to get to know him. Dean gives Cas his old walkman so he can listen to their mixtape while they are apart, he can use Sam’s anyway while he is away at Hogwarts.

“Dean, I don’t want to go, but I really have to.” The dull ache began at the mere thought of being separated from Dean.

Dean sees the sadness creep across Cas’ features and pulls him in for a deep kiss. They part lips, leaving their foreheads touching as Dean breathed, “Alohomora. Got it? Anytime. I’ll be here.”

Cas grinned sheepishly, “That may be the only spell I actually know.”

“Well, you work magic in your own ways” Dean winks. “You ready?” He pulls Cas close before apparating to their favorite ravine.

“I’ll miss you wolfy. What time tomorrow?”

They kiss with the same intensity they felt last night neither wanting to say goodbye. Cas moans when he feels Dean’s erection rub his, breaking Dean out of his spell. “Let’s not start something we can’t finish Wolfy.”

“Why can’t we?” Cas asks trying to pull Dean back in.

“Because you have to go home, remember? No pouting Cas. Did you just... roll your eyes at me?”

“Uhh... no?” Cas replies playful boyish grin.

“We’ll see if you have this same attitude tomorrow.” Smiling, Dean begins to back away slowly, “take care of our walkman honey” and winks before apparating.

Cas stares at where Dean was just standing, suddenly feeling colder. Sighing, he realizes they never chose a time to meet tomorrow. He began to feel worse with every step towards the manor, each step is further away from where he is supposed to be. Castiel feels the tension within the air rising with every moment as he stepped inside.

“Where have you been?” Chuck spat.

Castiel moves to try and hide the walkman in his coat pocket.

“What is that Castiel? Give it to me!”

“No!” The thought of handing over something Dean gave him lit a fire inside him, before Cas realized what was happening, Chuck grabbed his son, slamming him against the door and ripping the square object from his grip. The twins are standing behind their father.

“That belongs to a muggle father! That is where he’s been!” Rafael yells.

“Look at his neck father! He’s obviously snogging with a muggle!” Michael adds.

Chuck still has Castiel pinned “Give it back, I’ll return it, you’ll never see it again but it isn’t mine. Please father.” Chuck finally releases him but before Cas can reach for the walkman, their father slams it onto the tile floor, shattering it with a smile of satisfaction, as he glances at the pieces on the ground. Time seems to stop as Cas hears his blood rushing, feeling his hands close into tight fists, anger surging through him making Castiel see red.

Hot tears stain his cheeks as his father looked down at him like he was lower than a house elf, “Stop crying Castiel, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Unbeknownst to his father, these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of suppressed rage and fury. Like steam peering out a boiling pot's lid ready to burst at the seams.

Enraged, Castiel does the one thing he never had the courage to do, “No,” he said standing taller than his father now, “You’re the embarrassment.” He reared back and swung widely, his fist connecting with his elitist father’s nose. Cas felt a bone in his hand snap as he heard the sickening crunch of Chuck’s nose breaking. He glanced to see his father’s face covered in blood before his whole world faded to black.

He doesn’t remember much of what followed. He remembers being slammed to the ground by the twins and his father kicking and punching all over his body. He remembers trying to stand and being shoved back down by Michael’s boot before being hit in the face with something hard, he doesn’t know what it was but he felt the warm blood dripping down his face, into his right eye and then, nothing.

When he came to, the twins were shoving him out the door telling him to never return. “You are no son of mine Castiel, you want to be a base animal then so be it.” Chuck’s voice is cold and filled with malice before he slams the door.

Cas sat on the porch for a moment thinking of what just occurred, he has no more tears. It hurts to breathe, they definitely broke a few ribs. When he is able to stand he begins his long journey to Dean.

Going in and out of consciousness, Cas has no idea how long he has been walking when he miraculously approaches Dean’s flat. It’s dark so he doesn’t run into very many people outside and makes his way to the elevator to the second floor. He hasn’t attempted to clean himself up and briefly worries about Dean finding him this way. Covered in his own blood, barely able to stand. As Cas examines himself and sees his beloved trench coat torn and tattered to shreds barely clinging to his body, his stark white shirt tainted with blood. He knocks on Dean’s door desperately. “Alright I’m commin!” He hears Dean yell before the door flies open “Cas!”

“Dean” is all he can say before collapsing into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning **
> 
> Mentions of abuse

_Cas! No, no, no, no! Wake up baby! Come on! Cas!_ Dean keeps replaying the scene in his mind after bandaging and comforting Cas, finally getting him to fall into a dreamless sleep. Recalling the blood streaming down his boyfriends face, seeing the broken blood vessels in his eyes from when that bastard Chuck had him pinned by his throat and almost choked him out. Finding him on the floor of the hallway, broken and defeated.

Sliding his arm out slowly out from under his sleeping angel and sliding his work boots on, Dean snuck down the stairs in his flat, determined to end the abuse once and for all. Azkaban be damned. He waited until he was out of the building and in a dark alleyway before apparating with a thunderous crack to the forest to trace Cas’ scent back to that hell hole he had called home for too long. _How the fuck did you let this happen Winchester. You knew the signs. Hell, you lived the shit. You should’ve taken him home that day. What the fuck is wrong with you_. Memories of his own past invading his mind. He could still feel the sting of his father backhanding him on his face. His stomach knotted when he recalled the broken ribs and black eyes he had endured before the old man died. Back then he had Benny to help him through those tough nights, not even Charlie knew the extent of what Dean and Sam had endured. Failure washed over him, _You should’ve been there for him._

Hearing a rustling sound in the distance jolted Dean from his rampant thoughts. Gazing up to see the silhouette of an average sized man with golden hair that brushed along his shoulders. Recognizing the figure Dean felt a low growl come from deep in his chest, “What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here. Gabriel!” Before the trickster Novak could answer, Dean was on him, pinning him to the closest tree. Seeing fear and concern on the other man’s features, Dean released his hold. Slightly.

“Easy there Cujo,” Gabriel said, holding his hands up in surrender, “I’m just checking on him. Is he here? Mikey and Raf were running around the Manor, freaking out when I got there.” He searched the surrounding woods for any signs of his baby brother.

Anger swelling in his chest Dean threw a punch in Gabe’s side, sending him crumpling to the ground. “Where the fuck were you?! Cas said Chuck hit him and those jackasses you call brothers fucking jumped him! Where the fuck were you Gabriel!” Gabe could tell that Dean wasn’t asking a question anymore.

Feeling his own anger bubbling to the surface he hissed,“He’s _my_ brother. Don’t get this twisted Deano, I may have been Hogwarts number one trickster but don’t think for one second I won’t -”

“You won’t what?” Dean challenged, the hair on his arms darkening and an eerie lime green rim shining in the moonlight. If he had to take down every single Novak to right the wrong that was done to Cas he would, including Loki.

Gabriel sighed, clearly feeling defeated and not wanting a fight, “Look, is he safe?”

“Like you fucking care,” Dean growled, “He’s safe now. After they almost _killed_ him.” Feeling all his guilt and fear wash over him Dean felt tears well in his eyes. “They could’ve killed him Gabe! Is this what he’s been living with for 10 _years_? How could you let this happen! And where did he get those fucking scars? I swear to God Novak if I find out you had _anything_ to do with those scars, I _will_ be the murderer your brothers think I am.”

Sensing the same fear he was having for his brother, Gabe quietly explained, “Cas was always the odd ball, even before he _changed_, but we all loved him. The twins are carbon copies of my parents and were disgusted that our pure _bloodline_ had been tainted with his condition.” Gabe looked down at the ground ashamed to meet Dean’s eyes, “I tried Dean, I really did. But the older Cas got the more cruel our family became towards him. Except myself of course, and Anna, but she’s practically a baby, what can she do? I tried to give him a safe space, I tried distracting them so they wouldn’t focus on Cassie but it didn’t work. You wanna know why I started pranking Dean?” His voice growing more morose at the bitter memories, “After Cas was bitten, it was the only thing that made him smile. Seeing Mikey with pink hair or having spiders crawl on Raf made him _smile_. I learned I couldn’t stop them from being cruel but I’d still teach him how to smile.” His caramel gaze had tears in them as he met Dean’s emerald eyes, “I was only one person. What else was I supposed to do?” Genuinely searching for an answer in Dean’s cold stare.

Not letting his cold demeanor waver, Dean responded harshly, “You were supposed to do better. You were supposed to protect him. You were supposed to be his brother!”

Gabe’s face turned defiant, “You have no _fucking_ clue what it’s like Dean!” Venom dripping with every word.

Dean took a step forward, towering over his childhood acquaintance, “Yeah, I fucking do.” Recalling the beatings he took from his father, John, to protect Sammy. “You don’t deserve to call yourself a brother.” Without another word, Dean apparated back to the hallway outside his loft.

He took a deep breath before gently siding open the door, only to be met with a worried and awake Castiel. His heart broke when he heard his fallen angel whimper, “Dean.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his omega, gripping him tight for fear of letting him go. It wasn’t until he heard a wince come from Cas that he realized he was squeezing too tightly. Breaking apart, Dean examined Cas for any further injuries, leading him upstairs to get Cas out of his disheveled clothes. Watching Cas take off his shirt, Dean noticed purple and red splotches all over his honeys body, on his ribs was a large shoe shaped bruise and Dean felt his anger swell again at the sight of it.

“Hey,” he kept his voice almost at a whisper to not startle Cas, “I could call Charlie and have her take a look at those. She’s got tricks for healing even St Mungo’s doesn’t have.”

The embarrassment was evident on Castiel’s face as he slowly shook his head, “No. I’m alright thank you. At least not tonight. It’s just… a lot to process.”

Dean nodded his head solemnly in agreement, “Ok, I get it. It’s a lot. But she’s giving you a once over tomorrow. Dean’s orders.” Giving Cas a reassuring smile.

After Cas had finished changing, Dean laid on his bed and motioned for his partner to curl up into his chest. Cas eagerly complied and began snoring quietly causing Dean to follow suit.

They awoke the next morning to a knock on the door, Dean bolted out of bed, grabbing his wand he gestured for Cas to stay put. Looking through the tiny peep hole was a 12 pack of his favorite IPA, Men of letters staring back at him. Slowly Dean opened the door, and there was Gabriel standing at his doorstep.

Gabe lifted the 12 pack and a white paper bag, “I brought beer and dog treats.” Dean stood in the doorway glaring at Cas’ older brother, still seething from the night before. “I come in peace Deano,” he continued lowering his voice so only the two of them can hear, “Come on, let me make sure he’s at least alright.” Without a word, Dean sidestepped and let the trickster through, keeping a protective watch on the two brothers as Gabe greeted Castiel. “Hey baby bro, yeesh, they really did a number on ya. But your boyfriend got me good too.” He lifts up his shirt to show Cas the large fist shaped bruise on his side, “Look, twinsies. Let me have a look.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m sorry Dean hit you Gabriel. I shouldn’t have showed up here so bloody, it really worried him.” Castiel was staring at the ground as he spoke, deeply ashamed of this whole ordeal.

Dean clears his throat, “It’s not your fault Cas. You know that. I just wish I could’ve gotten the bastards for putting a hand on you. Speaking of bastards” he turns to face Gabe, “how the fuck did you find my flat?”

Rolling his eyes, Gabe offers Dean a fake smile, “Glad to see after all that running, the Gryffindor hasn’t left ya. And I have my ways Deano.” He turns to face Cas, “I’m fine Cassie. Well no, I’m not fine but everyone will live. Ya know, _you_ got a few good licks in. Even broke the old man’s nose. He was running around looking like Owen Wilson last night. I don’t think I've ever been more proud.” Gabriel’s attempt to lighten the mood worked on Cas, as a smile formed on his lips. This was his _father_, he shouldn't feel as happy as he did for breaking his nose.

“I don't know who Owen is Gabe but I do know I'm not good at breaking noses either since I broke my hand doing it,” he pauses before laughing for the first time in over a day, “Definitely worth it.” Castiel simply couldn't help it. After the years of beatings and cruel words he felt elated for breaking Chuck’s nose. The brothers shared a laugh that even Dean couldn't help but join in on. He’s just happy to see that beautiful smile on his blue eyed wolf.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Pumping his fist in the air after he completed the spell, “Brackium Emendo for the win, your bones are all set but the bruising and soreness will take awhile to heal, so take it easy in the sack with my baby bro Fido.” Gabriel looked at Dean with his normal trickster smile.

“Shut your pie hole Novak!" Dean snapped, full of embarrassment, Gabe chuckled at his rosy cheeks. Dean cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck, "So.. uh… you’re sure? His bones are fixed? Dean’s only priority is Cas feeling better.”

“Of course Deano. I’ve been patching up Cassie long before you came along. He’s stronger than he looks.”

“I’m not doubting how strong he is Gabe, I’m doubting your skills as a big brother.”

Castiel interrupts before Gabriel can respond, he can tell whatever he was about to say, would just piss Dean off. “Stop! Both of you, haven’t we all had enough fucking fighting? My head is pounding and it hurts to breathe, the last thing I want to hear is the only two men who have ever shown me love bickering.”

Gabriel looks shocked, “Wow, I like the fire baby bro. Keep it up. Look, Dean, I’m sorry okay? I get it, you love my brother and just want to protect him but I’m not the bad guy here. I love him too.”

Dean nods at Gabe before turning to Cas, “I’m not saying it’s his fault, Cas. I’m also not saying it’s _not_ his fault. But I get it, I’ll play nice. For you.” Dean embraces Castiel in a loose hug to avoid hurting him but Cas wants more, he wraps his arms tightly around his Alpha burying his face in his strong chest. He whimpers but refuses to let go. Dean looks over to Gabe and the older brother is smiling. Rolling his eyes, Dean says, “Maybe he’s not an asshole.”

Dean convinces Cas to sit on the couch, promising he can lay on his chest still. Castiel can’t explain it, he feels his body healing, _more than any spell has ever healed him_, while listening to Dean’s heartbeat. This is _home_.

Gabe suddenly looks nervous and Castiel can feel the change in energy. “Gabriel, what is it?”

“Well, this is gonna suck. And before you can say anything Deano, shut up. Listen Cassie, before I go there’s something you should know. Now don’t hate me, pops swore us to secrecy, and there’s some rules even I won’t break.” He pauses, trying to find the right words. “I was only trying to protect ya kid. You gotta believe me. Enough with the death stare Dean.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “We have another brother, Nick.”

Feeling anxious, Castiel sits up slowly, he’s searching for the joke and his brother seems serious, It’s a lot to process. “Um… ok.” Is all he can manage to say.

“Get to the fucking point Novak.” Dean says, while placing a protective hand around Cas’ back.

“I know, I know, I should’ve told you. But the fact is… he’s a werewolf. He was the family’s _first_ werewolf. And it didn’t end well.” He sees confusion and anger on both the other men's faces. “He was turned when we were young, you were just a baby, and frankly I don’t remember much. He was a few years older than the twins. He was funny and kind, he had a temper but who doesn’t in our family? When he was bitten, our parents tried to cover it up, just like you. But Nick was spirited and defiant to say the least. They disowned him. He wasn’t even old enough to go to Hogwarts and they kicked him to the curb like trash he ran away and never returned. I don’t know what is worse, Completely turning your back on your own child or keeping your child locked away. All I know is that our parents really fucked up with all of us. I don’t know, I just thought you should know about Nick, before I leave for awhile.

Castiel was mulling over each word but Gabe's last words pulled him from his thoughts, “Awhile? What do you mean _awhile_ Gabriel?”

“Really? That’s what you’re hung up on?” Dean is still stuck on this _secret_ older brother, who happens to be a werewolf like Cas.

“Yes, Dean. Am I curious about Nick? Of course, but I don’t know him. I know Gabriel and before I attempt to wrap my mind around this _family_ secret I want to know if I’m losing my favorite brother.” He turns to Gabe, “Where are you going?” Gabriel can see tears in his younger siblings eyes.

“Cassie, don’t be upset. I’m not moving to the moon. I just can’t stay in that house anymore. I would have left years ago if it wasn’t for you. I know I didn’t protect you the way an older brother should but I tried to be there for you. I’m sorry I failed.” Gabe can feel the emotions building in his chest “No crying baby bro. You will never lose me, I’m an owl away.”

Castiel blinks away the tears, “I understand Gabriel but you have nothing to say sorry for.” Shooting Dean a firm look before continuing, knowing he was getting ready for a snarky comment. Dean caught the hint and decided to keep his mouth shut. “I know it wasn’t easy for you either brother. Thank you, for always being there for _me_ even when you needed someone to be there for _you_. I’m happy you’re leaving that hellhole Gabe, I never plan on going back. I’d rather sleep in the woods. It makes perfect sense why Nick choose to never return. I wish I left sooner.” Castiel sounds stronger with every sentence. “Tell me about Nick.”

“I don’t know much Cassie but I'll tell you what I do know.” Standing, Gabriel reaches into his jacket pocket. “Before I forget though, here is your walkman, I believe I was able to grab all the pieces.”

Jumping up, Castiel groans from the sharp pain but doesn’t stop until he is holding the pieces of his present. It hurts more than his ribs. “I’m so sorry Dean.” Turning towards his mate with tears flooding his eyes, Dean jumps up to comfort him.

“Hey, it’s a stupid Walkman, that means nothing compared to my angel.” He wraps him in his arms again, slowly rubbing his back. “I bet we can fix it, and if we can’t, who cares. We have each other now, this,” he motions to the walkman, “was for you to feel close to me when we were apart. We won't be apart anymore, you live here now and I ain’t letting you go.” Castiel visually relaxes in Dean’s arms as he plants a kiss on his forehead.

“You know, if I wasn’t so damn happy my brother found you, I might vomit.” Gabe laughs when Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying, I remember you at Hogwarts, every witch _and wizard_ there wanted to domesticate the bad boy Winchester. I never imagined you would settle down, I’m actually shocked, and not much shocks me Deano.”

“You never told me about that Gabriel. I want to hear about it.” Cas smiles when Dean blushes.

“Well, classes were boring,” Dean shrugged letting out a nervous laugh. “Now probably isn’t the best time to go into that, but just know, none of them made me feel even a fraction of what I feel with you.” Content with that response, Castiel turns his attention back to Gabriel.

“Right, so about Nick…” Gabriel starts. “Obviously, he was the oldest and he was bitten by a black wolf with red eyes. From what I remember he would talk to the wolf, whether they were friends or not I couldn't say. No, I don't remember his name. Anyway, the wolf would visit him, everyday until his first full moon, almost like he was grooming him. Nick said he was going to show him what a _real family_ was and a bunch of other weird crap. When Nick finally turned, he flipped. It was scary, almost like his only emotion as a wolf was anger. Lashing out at mum and dad, _which I get_, they had to use their wands to subdue him. He was inexperienced so the first time, they caught him off guard with stupefy but the second time, it was almost as if he was ready for it, It didn’t work. They had to lock him outdoors and hope he didn’t kill anyone. When he came back the next day, they told him to never return. That was the last we ever saw of him. Mum and dad demanded this remain a secret and hid away anything to do with him. I’m sorry I didn't tell you Cassie, I just didn't think you needed anymore stress and I really didn’t see how it would help anything.”

Cas only has one question “What did he look like Gabe? As a wolf.”

Momentarily surprised by his brother’s question, Gabe trips on his words “He um… I think he was grey? Or maybe white with black? I honestly can’t remember Cassie, why? Oh wait he had these…”

Castiel interrupts him “Copper brown eyes?”

“Yes, it’s the only thing I remember clearly. How did you know that brother?” Gabriel asks but he worries he already knows the answer.

“He bit me. My own brother is the werewolf that turned me.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Dean, we have to find him.” Cas looked to Dean with pleading eyes as soon as Gabriel made his leave.

“I know, I know. Just- just hold on. How’s this, I’ll call Charlie, she can do more on a computer than you and I could ever do, and we get you back to bed? Deal?” Dean wasn’t eager to have Cas looking for more family after what he had just endured from the other Novak’s. He hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement as Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket finding Charlie’s name in his contact list.

Seconds after pressing call, the brainy red head answered. “What’s up Dean bean?”

_“What!?_ Yeah let’s not Charles. Look I need a favor.” Dean rolls his eyes at the inevitable laundry list of favors Charlie’s done for him.

“Oh you mean other than saving your ass? How many times now? Which, by the way, entitles me to call you Dean bean whenever I please.” He could tell from her tone she was smiling on the other line.

“Chuck it up Chuckles. I need to find someone. I need your big brain and creepy stalker skills to do that. The name’s Nick… Novak. Save it. Just do it. Please.”

Charlie is silent for a moment before begrudgingly replying, “Fine. You’re an idiot. But fine. I’ll call once I find something. If not, see you at Christmas.”

Dean cuts her off before she can hang up, “Charlie, hey. Umm, just a heads up, I’ll have a plus one here.”

As Dean hangs up he hears Charlie yell through the phone, “What!?” Dean glances up from his phone to see Cas looking at him in amazement. No not him, his phone. “Cas you’ve seen my phone before.” rolling his eyes pretending to be annoyed by Cas' reaction. In truth, Dean adores how fascinated his omega is with technology.

“Yes, I’ve seen it but- but I’ve never seen you use it before. It’s astonishing Dean. Could you teach me how to use it one day?”

“Sure thing wolfy, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?” Roaring in laughter at his own joke and watching it glide above Cas’ head.

“I don’t understand that reference. What’s a ghostbuster?”

Dean let a playful smile cross his face as he said, “I think it’s time you learn all about Bill Murray honey.” Jumping on the sofa and pulling Cas close to his chest, turning on the tv Dean found the movie_ Ghostbusters_ and pressed play.

Just as the Stay Puff marshmallow man was terrorizing the city, Cas looked over to Dean, “What’s a computer?”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

As they waited for Charlie to dig something up on Castiel’s long lost brother, Nick, Dean was determined to make his angel feel as safe and at home as he could. Over the last month, they had gone to Diagon Alley and purchased an assortment of books for Cas to study. Mainly textbooks for him to study spells, where they would go to their little slice of heaven by the ravine and test out the new charms on trees. Dean did the best he could at teaching Cas, but he was no Charms Professor.

Determined to show his partner the muggle way of life as well, Dean took Castiel to_ Barnes and Noble_. He wasn’t shocked at all when Cas emerged with a handful of books about bees. Muggle money was easy enough for Dean to come by, his father, John, taught him at a young age how to scam unsuspecting tourists into losing their wallet over a game of pool or poker. As for galleons, sickles, and knuts, Dean still had his account at Gringotts he had started with Benny.

The morning of Christmas Eve had come and Dean was excited to show Castiel what a real family holiday looked like. They began the morning like all the rest, except Cas insisted on making the pair breakfast while Dean showered. Letting the hot water cascade down his lean, toned body, Dean was startled by a loud yelp followed by a crashing noise coming from somewhere in the loft. Grabbing his wand and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist he ventured out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was.

Before reaching the kitchen he smelled something burning. What the hell? He sniffed, toast? Calling out while checking his surroundings, “Cas? Marco?”

A small embarrassed voice responded, “Um, it’s Polo right?” Dean looked around the breakfast nook, finding a shaken Cas sitting on the floor.

“Cas? What the hell are you doing down there? And what’s burning?” Dean asked as he set his wand on the counter, offering his hand to help his partner up. Cas took his mate's hands as Dean helped him stand.

“I was using the toaster and…” Cas let his voice trail off for a moment trying to figure out what exactly to say. “Well, you told me how to use it, I just- I didn’t know they, um, jumped out like that.” Pausing for a moment to take the information in Dean looked between Cas and the toaster before doubling over in roaring laughter.

After a few moments, Dean caught the glare of an unamused Castiel and tried his best to keep a straight face pulling his omega in close for a hug. Completely forgetting he was practically naked, Dean stiffened when Cas traced a finger along the lines of his hip as a playful smile tugged at his lips. Without warning, Cas ripped the towel from Dean’s waist, leaving him entirely naked in the kitchen. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and kissed him deeply before breaking away, “I would love to finish this sunshine but our guests will be here soon and there’s something I wanna show you first. Plus, with how much we’ve been at it since you healed up, maybe we should give it a rest. Well, for now anyways.” With a smile and a wink he strutted upstairs to get dressed, glancing behind him to add, “Stop checking out my ass wolfy.”

Both of them dressed and ready to go, Dean and Cas stood in front of the sofa in the living area of the loft. Holding out his arm for Cas to take hold Dean gazed into his boyfriends sapphire blue eyes, “Hold on tight.” With a wink and a loud crack, they apparated landing in front of a run down dusty wooden garage.

Tilting his head in confusion Cas asks, “My surprise is a condemned building? Is this a common muggle tradition Dean?”

Dean lets out a hearty laugh, “No Chuckles, it’s what’s _inside_ the garage that I want to show you.” Glancing down at his boots covered in snow he continues, “I’ve seen every side to you there is so I kinda wanted to, ya know, return the favor I guess. Oh don’t give me the sappy puppy dog eyes, Cas. It’s not a big deal.”

Gently wrapping his hand around Dean’s, Cas looks up at him meeting his nervous gaze, “It is a big deal. Knowing every part of you is a big deal to me Dean. Thank you.” Cas leans over planting a chaste kiss on Dean’s cheek, watching him turn rosey pink.

Dean opened the door and pulled out his wand, with a wave he whispered, “Revelio” and the dust settled on the ground rose up into a whirlwind until a beautiful midnight black 1967 Chevrolet Impala appeared before them. Beaming with pride, Dean introduced Cas, “Cas, meet Baby. Baby, this is my angel, Cas.”

Dean let his fingertips glide over the sleek metal body of the car, he was overcome with memories of working under the hood and drinking butterbeer with Benny as they built the beautiful car from nothing but a pile of scrap. “Dean, I…” Cas’ voice pulled Dean back to the present, “I don’t know what to say. It’s certainly an extraordinary creation. Is it enchanted?”

Smiling when he recalled the frustration and long hours him and Benny put into trying to figure out how to enchant the car at only 16 he looks up at Cas, “Yeah, it was a bitch, but she’s enchanted with all the bells and whistles.”

Cas gently placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and he could feel the anxiety coming off of Cas in waves, filled with concern Dean turned to look at his omega when he spoke. “Dean there’s something I read about a few weeks ago and… and well, I’d like to try it if that’s ok with you.” Searching Castiel’s eyes for an answer, Dean waited for his partner to continue. “ You see, wolves aren’t like bees. With bees, there’s a simple monarchy and numerous bees mate with the queen bee over the course of their lifetime, which is quite fascinating if I might add.”

Eyeing him suspiciously and completely unaware of where Cas was going, Dean blurted out, “Spit it out Cas. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to bite me Dean. Biting on the scent gland will mate us together. Not just emotionally like we have been, but physically as well. The thing is Dean, if we decide to do this… wolves mate for life.” Exhaling a deep nervous breath as he finished. Dean could tell he had been wanting to ask this for a while. What Cas didn’t know is that Dean had been resisting the urge to do just that since that first night Dean had smelled Castiel’s intoxicating scent.

Meeting his green eyes to Cas’ blues Dean smiled as he uttered the words, “Well, I thought you’d never ask sunshine.” Pulling him into a passionate kiss, parting Castiel’s lips with his tongue. When they broke away feeling breathless, Dean added, “Just one condition. You claim me too.”

A rare and and mischievous grin danced across Castiel’s face, “I never took you for the romantic type.” He teased, causing Dean to turn a bright shade of pink.

“You know what Cas, blow me” Dean teased with a playful grin as he leaned against the shiny onyx black hood of the car. In that moment in the dusty garage, Cas decided to do just that. Pinning his alpha against the hood of the slick black car watching Dean's eyes widen with surprise and arousal. The springtime green eyes he adored staring into darken to jade with lust.

Not taking their eyes off each other, Cas whispered in a low yet firm tone “Don’t move, or you won’t get your reward”

Dean instantly hardened at the omega taking control, torn between obeying his partner and rebellion just to see what would happen. He decided to obey and play it out as Cas slid down to his knees and began freeing Dean from the confines of his underwear.

He couldn’t help looking down as he moaned, “Oh fuck” when his white wolf began flicking his tongue across his sensitive head, grasping to his shaft tightly. Dean decided to be bold running his fingers through Cas’ black hair, gripping firmly as all of him disappeared inside his tormentors mouth.

Cas watched his partner throw his head back in excitement and felt elated as well. When Dean grabbed his hair, an idea crossed his mind. Abruptly he released Dean from his mouth and stood, placing both hands on his hips as he flipped the black wolf and bent him over the hood.

Dean’s sly smirk returned as he breathed “Well this is new. Don’t be too gentle Wolfy” he winked showing Cas it was ok for him to continue. Before easing into Dean’s opening with his hard cock, Cas inhaled a deep breath of his partners scent gland, his tongue gliding over his teeth. As he entered his alpha’s hole and Dean tilted his head back letting out a low moan, Castiel bared his teeth and plunged them into his partner’s gland, claiming him.

After they made a mess of the hood, the leather backseat and dirtying themselves on the concrete floor, Cas and Dean laid together curled up in the backseat of the impala without a care in the world. Turning to face his alpha, Cas gazed at the green eyes he had fallen in love with so desperately. Without a word as they were entranced by one another, Castiel exposed his scent gland to Dean, ready to be claimed by_ his _alpha. Dean whispered against Cas’ skin, “I love you sunshine.” Before plunging his teeth into Castiel’s pale, smooth skin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little fluff.

“Dean?” A voice called from downstairs.

“SAM!?” Dean called out, "Just a second!" quickly stepping out of the shower, catching himself before colliding with the tile.

“Don’t forget about me bitches!” Castiel assumes that’s the infamous Charlie.

Dean tosses Cas a towel. “I’ll meet you down there Honey.” Castiel watches him go, he can tell his mate is excited. _Mate_, Castiel is so happy it’s official. _Dean is my mate_! Smiling as he dries off, Castiel stares at his bite in the mirror. Slowly his smile fades, as fear prickles up his spine. _I hope the research is correct and I didn’t just ruin Dean’s life. He doesn’t deserve this curse_.

Cas starts to panic, short and shallow breaths escape as he makes his way back to Dean’s room. While researching, Castiel discovered the only way to pass on the curse was to bite in werewolf form, under the full moon. Yet, he couldn’t help but worry. _Dean, deserved so much more_. Castiel sits on the bed in his towel, regaining his composure.

Suddenly, Dean is charging upstairs, “Cas, what's wrong?! Hey, look at me.” Dean crouches down in front of Cas, holding his face in his hands. “Just breathe wolfy.” Dean takes a deep breath in and out, Castiel mimics him. “That’s better. What happened Cas?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know what happened.”

“Cas, you don’t have to be sorry. I believe you just had a panic attack, we’ve all been there. Are you feeling better? What were you thinking about?”

Castiel looks ashamed, “I was looking at my bite, don't get me wrong, I'm happy it's there and I wanted to be marked," Cas took in a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just... scared I cursed you Dean!” He lets his face fall in his hands. “I should have never taken the risk Dean, you deserve more than this, than me.”

“Cas. I’ll never want more than you. Remember what I said? Cursed or not babe.” Dean pulls Cas into a hug.

“Wait, we have company Dean, shit I’m sorry. Go downstairs, I’m fine ok? I just had a moment. I’ll get dressed and be right down.”

“They can wait Cas. I’m here.” _Stubborn as always._

“I’m ok now Dean. Thank you, for being here. Your presence calms me, even more now that you claimed me. How did you know I needed you? Could you smell it?”

Dean intertwined their fingers still staring up at his white wolf from his knees. “Actually No. Not at first, Sam was in the middle of a story and I'm not sure what happened. Suddenly, all I could hear was your breathing. It was like being on autopilot to you. I didn't smell you until I reached the top of the stairs." Pausing as realization struck him, "Damnit. I didn't tell Sam or Charlie. I just came up here."

“I feel a lot better, Dean. I should really put clothes on.” Castiel starts to stand but Dean grips his thighs, holding him in position.

“You mean, there’s nothing under this towel Cas?” Dean runs a finger down the towel, slowly reaching under, towards his Omega’s cock. Reaching his prize, he runs his thumb over the head and Castiel closes his eyes and moans.

“Merlin’s beard! I can never unsee this guys!!” Sam’s voice is like a bucket of ice water. By the time Cas’s eyes open, Sam is already halfway down the stairs.

“Dammit Sammy! Ever heard of privacy!” Dean blushed but he can’t stop laughing.

“Dean! Go downstairs! Tell him it wasn’t what it looked like, we were just-”

Dean cuts him off with a kiss, “Honey, he knows exactly what was happening. Pretty sure he just saw the best part of your birthday suit.”

“I’m not wearing a suit Dean, I'm naked!” Dean is laughing again.

Castiel climbs into the bed and hides under the covers, “I’m never going downstairs! This is so embarrassing, Dean!”

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Dean pulls the covers off Cas’ head and kisses him. “But if you aren’t downstairs in 10 minutes, I will carry you down there and I don’t care if you’re still naked, got it? Chop chop wolfy!”

Once dressed, Cas makes his way downstairs. Nerves growing with each step. _What if they don’t like me? They are so important to Dean! Was I supposed to ask Sam’s permission to mate him? I don’t know how these customs work. I hope he isn’t upset with me._

Sam is sitting on the black leather couch, next to a small red headed woman, Dean is leaning over the back end of the couch, all three are hovered over Charlie’s laptop, she is whispering, “... some forest Southeast of Kilburn.”

“Um... hi.” Cas walks up slowly, feeling guilty for interrupting whatever they were doing. Charlie slaps the laptop closed and Sam stands awkwardly with a wave.

“Hey Sunshine.” Dean walks up, placing a soft kiss to Cas’ forehead.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I never know what is polite in these situations. My people skills are rusty, I apologize”

“Cas babe you don’t need to apologize, this is your home. We’re all family here, don’t ever hesitate to tell these two _douchebags_ to shut the hell up at any point in time okay?”

“Shut up you Ewok, hiya Cas!” The red head walks up and extends her hand, “I’m Charlie, the best person you’ll ever meet. And I’m sure you’ve met Sam?”

Cas shakes her hand with a smile and turns to Sam, “Well sort of, what’s an Ewok?”

“Hey Cas, don’t get her started. You look better than the last time I saw you. I wish I understood what that was back at Diagon Alley, I would have told my brother to get his head out of his _ass_.” Cas smiles, remembering that ache in his chest, realizing he’ll never feel that again. _He and Dean will never be apart._

“Shut it Sammy.” Dean rolls his eyes before looking at Cas with a smile.

The newly mated wolves are staring into each other’s eyes, both filled with passion. Leaning in for a kiss, Dean is interrupted by Sam’s cough.

Charlie breaks the silence, “Awkward.” All four share a laugh. “So have you met Baby Cas?”

He can’t help but blush, “Oh yeah. I met her.” Castiel looks down, shuffling his feet, he must look guilty. Dean laughs loudly which causes Charlie to start laughing. Cas’ covers his face with his hand and Sam catches on.

“Gross! Dean! You wont even let me eat in that car and you’re using it for sexcapades? Ugh.”

Christmas was amazing, by far the best Christmas Castiel has ever had. To everyone’s surprise, Gabe and Anna apparated over to see Cas and bring gifts.

Gabe brought him a copy of Beedle the Bard and a bewitched brown witch hat. Castiel was sorted into Hufflepuff and he beamed with pride. It wasn’t until Dean tried it on that he realized it was only bewitched to sort into Hufflepuff, yet it made no difference to Cas, he loved it. Anna brought him an assortment basket full of snacks from Honeydukes; chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts, licorice wands and a few he’s never seen before. _What is a fizzing whizbee?_

Castiel’s present from Dean brought tears to his eyes, not only did he fix his favorite trench coat, _which was ruined when his family jumped him_, he also gave him his own official key to the flat. He could always use Alohomora but it was the thought behind it.

Cas felt bad not being able to afford gifts for anyone. No one expected anything yet he couldn’t help but feel guilty, he received more gifts than anyone, why did he deserve more? He attempted to make Dean a mixtape and it was a disaster. When Dean opened up the box of unspooled cassette tape Cas blushed. “I um... it didn’t go as planned Dean, I’m so sorry! I made you a pie. It isn’t pretty but it should taste ok, I followed the recipe and-“ his apology was cut short with a heated kiss.

“I love it all baby!” Castiel couldn’t help but believe him, he could smell his alpha was happy. “Are you kidding me Cas? This is the most adorable gift i’ve ever got! I’m hanging this tape up.”

Cas rolled his eyes but he only focused on one singular thought, _how did I get so lucky_?

After presents, Sam pulled Castiel aside, “Hey Cas, Dean told me why you were upset earlier, I looked into the lore awhile back, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Thank you Sam that means a lot.” Getting a second opinion helped to ease Cas’ mind.

“No problem. I guess I just- I don’t get why you did it, if you didn’t know.” Ashamed, Castiel looks down. Sam was right. He shouldn't have done it without fully knowing. Being around Dean and making love nightly, the urge to claim became stronger with each passing day. Fighting it off seemed like a losing battle. Cas gave into his animalistic nature. Still. He should've known completely before asking Dean.

Dean puts a protective arm around his mate, Cas isn’t sure how much Dean overheard but he’s laughing, “Well you see Sammy, when two people really love each other they normally have loads and loads of sex, and in the heat of the moment-”

Sam covers his ears “nananana stop Dean! Gross”

“It’s just a regular Tuesday Sammy.” Dean shrugs his shoulders.

Sam retorts, “I hate Tuesday’s now. Thanks”

Dean starts dancing and singing to annoy his brother, “Come on Sammy, Asia! Heeeeat of the moment” Sam rolls his eyes. “Man i miss the music back home”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Sam’s two week holiday was everything Cas hoped for, he loved spending time getting to know his _brother-in-law_, sometimes, they would just sit together reading their own books. Charlie spent most of the time at the flat as well, she even showed him how to play a video game, Cas quickly learned why the Winchesters considered her family.

After their final goodbyes, Cas could feel Dean was bummed to see his brother go. Their relationship made him miss Gabriel at times but he was also happy they were both on new paths and away from the Novak estate. Which reminded him, “Hey Dean, when they first got here, what were you guys looking at on her computer? Did she find anything on Nick? It completely slipped my mind.”

“Oh shit, I forgot too. Uh, yeah Cas…” Looking nervous, Dean reaches to grab Castiel’s hand, “she found him.”


	18. Chapter 18

“What did she find?” He questioned glancing up at Dean, Castiel’s expression was a mix of hope and terror. Dean wanted nothing more than to forget what Charlie had found and take Cas upstairs to help him forget all about the estranged Novak.

Examining his calloused hands, Dean searched for the right words, “Well Cas, Nick’s here. In London. Now hang on, let me tell you everything before you go bolting out the door to find him.” Castiel eagerly rushed to the sofa and sat down, waiting for Dean to elaborate on his missing brother. “Well, he’s not exactly a good guy. He’s wanted, Cas, in connection with a _lot_ of crimes. Including murder.”

Cas shook his head in disbelief, refusing to believe his remaining family were as cruel as the one he grew up with. “No, I’m sure that was my parents doing. You don’t understand how cruel they can be, Dean.”

“Cas, with his record…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he took a deep breath, steadying himself for the bomb of information he was about to lay on his omega. “I know how the Novak’s can be babe b-but. Look Cas, he’s a _werewolf_. He’s known to run with a pretty bad pack, matter of fact, the Ministry believes he’s second in command.”

Castiel’s disbelief turned defiant, “So, you believe that since he’s a werewolf like _me_, and he found a pack. A new family. That he’s guilty? Correct me if I’m wrong Dean but aren’t _you_ being wrongfully accused of murdering your best friend?”

Shocked at the anger and betrayal in his partner's voice, Dean leaned back feeling scorched by the harsh words. “Look, _your_ brothers are _framing_ me. If you ask me, honor and decency isn’t exactly a Novak trait. Somehow their darkness skipped you, Gabe and Anna, but-”

Cas stood up, cutting him off, “How do you know Dean? How do you _know_? You’re condemning my brother for something he can’t help. He didn’t _ask_ to be turned into a werewolf. _I_ didn’t ask to be turned into a werewolf.”

“Yeah and _who_ exactly did that to you Cas!?” Dean could feel his frustration rising. “He’s torn people apart Cas! He’s turned others! He was careless and had a son, half wizard, half werewolf! Not like you, no this, _thing_, he created-”

“So you’re telling me I have a nephew and you can’t call him anything other than _this thing_?” Tears began welling in Cas’ ocean blue eyes, causing Dean to take his hands into his own.

“That’s not what I meant sunshine. It’s just- Nick’s different. Sure he got a bad wrap, but he’s a…”

“A _monster_.” Cas spat the words as he ripped his hands away from Dean’s. “We have the same DNA, we’re the same thing. And you just called him a monster.” Dean began shaking his head wanting to protest but Cas kept going. “Monster or not, he’s _family_. I _have_ to find him Dean. Besides, monsters don’t belong in _your_ world.”

As Cas began walking out the door, Dean wracked his brain trying to think of something to make his omega stay. “Cas! You’re not a monster. Please. Don’t go.”

Tears staining Castiel’s cheeks as he opened the steel door to the flat, turning to meet Dean’s eyes a final time, “I’m broken Dean, we can’t keep pretending you can fix me.”

The only words Dean managed were, “But nobody cares that you’re broken Cas.” before the door slid shut and Cas was gone. Collapsing on the floor, Dean caved into broken sobs, instantly feeling an emptiness in his chest, in his whole being. It felt as if he wasn’t whole anymore, his whole future just disappeared through the door. Enraged at himself for letting the best thing that had ever happened to him, his only chance at happiness, walk out of his life. Dean stood up and flipped the coffee table across the room. It slammed into the tv with a sickening crash as he tore his way through the rest of the loft. He felt a warm liquid drip down his hand, the smell of copper filled the air, gazing down at the cut on his hand walking to the bathroom, memories of Cas flooding his brain as he slowly stepped down the hall. Gazing at himself in the mirror as he washed his wound, Dean saw everything broken within himself. Hating the green eyes staring back at him, knowing he would ruin everything he touched, he slammed his fist through the glass. The pain being the only feeling he felt he deserved.

Dean crumbled onto the tiled bathroom floor, hugging his knees when he heard a faint pop in the distance. _Fuck it. I don’t care. Let them come_. He thought, as he hoped it was the aurors from the Ministry, finally ending his life on the run and taking him to Azkaban. However, the Aurors never came. Instead he felt a warm, familiar touch Dean gazed up hoping it was his angel coming back. He was met with a worried Charlie trying frantically to calm him and find the source of his bleeding. “He’s gone Charlie. He’s gone.” Dean sobbed as he buried his face in his only friend’s shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> This chapter contains thoughts of suicide and abuse.

This hurt. The pain Cas felt within him ached more than any beating he's ever endured. Feeling the bile rise from his stomach, Cas ran out into the cold air, collapsing in the snow, vomiting everything he'd eaten that day. The pain in his chest was more intense than before. It felt as though his stomach was being ripped through his throat.

Everything inside him said to go back, but he couldn’t. _Nobody cares that you’re broken Cas. Nobody cares_, is something he’s been told his entire life. Dean doesn’t know the pain behind those words, how could he? Yet, hearing it, from Dean, was worse.

Castiel had adapted to hearing it from the twins and his parents, though it would hurt most when his mother would say it. _Nobody cares, if you’re in pain Castiel. Nobody cares, you can’t eat or sleep. Nobody cares, that you’re a werewolf. Nobody cares_. He learned quickly to never complain to his family, to never expect them to be there for him. He’d been alone, the majority of his life, why would it be any different now? He didn’t deserve this life with Dean. He was a _monster_. He could never go back, not to the Novak estate, not to Dean’s, he had no home.

Time to go live with his _own_ kind.

Standing up, he dusted the snow off his pants and began his new journey.

After an hour or so of walking, Cas’ body temperature matched the ice cold feeling in his heart. _I wish I had my coat. It's so bloody cold!_ Daydreams of Dean’s warm bed, with his alpha’s arms wrapped around him, filled his mind. Castiel didn’t realize he began to cry, until he felt the hot tears falling on his frozen face, warming his cheeks. He started to run. Charlie said something about a forest southeast of Kilburn. The mention of it jogged his memories of that forest. He only visited once before as a wolf never as a human. He remembers the faint smell of other wolves but he ran home, too scared to explore. He could have met his brother years ago if he ever dared to return.

Castiel ran long into the night until exhaustion struck him. His legs, feet and hands were numb, the pain in his chest felt like frozen knives, everything _hurt_. Feeling as though he couldn’t go on, he collapsed. Cas accepted his fate, in fact, he welcomed it. _Please, let me die soon. I don’t want to live anymore_.

Once again, he began to sob. Not like the other times, this wasn’t a few escaped tears. His entire body shook with each sob. Castiel heard the sound of echoed screams in the still of the night, not realizing the screams were from him. He made no attempts to track time, whether he laid there sobbing for two hours or two days, he’d never know. He cried until he had nothing left, before fading into blackness.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>

Castiel awoke with a start, he smelled them before he saw them, _werewolves_.

He was in a cabin that smelled of old wood, the bed creaked when he sat up to look around. He was alone, but they were close. _Where am I? Who brought me here? Why didn’t they let me die_?

The bitterness he felt surprised him. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be _anywhere_ anymore. It was daytime now, Cas knows he slept for hours, possibly days. His body was significantly warmer thanks to the fireplace in the corner of the room and the leather jacket someone placed over him. The room was bare, the walls wore no paintings or photos just one giant map of london. A sheet of some sort hung in the doorway, the door held open with a brick. The countertop was full of papers, folders and medical supplies which made him assume this was where sick werewolves went. Did they have a doctor? Maybe they were more civilized than Dean thought.

_Dean_. The second the name crossed Cas’ mind he wanted to cry. Resisting the urge, he decided to explore instead. He wiped the tears from his eyes, shrugged on the leather jacket and began shuffling through paperwork. Desperate for any information, anything to take his mind off the sharp pain in his heart. The room was unorganized, yet it seemed they kept records of everything. There were dozens of folders, this pack must have at least thirty werewolves.

“What are you doing?” A curious voice spoke from the doorframe, turning slowly, Castiel was surprised to see a young boy standing alone.

“Who are you and where am I?” The boy stared while Castiel pleads for answers with his eyes.

“You wouldn’t wake up, Crowley said you wouldn’t make it but dad said no way, that you had Novak blood and Novaks are _stubborn bastards_. You see, you’re my uncle, my name is Jack.” Castiel’s eyes widened, shock clearly written across his face.

“Jack!? My brother Nick’s son? How old are you? I thought you’d be much younger.”

“I’m 11 and a half. Dad had me when he was young and my mum passed away when I was born. He’s told me all about you, I’ve wanted to meet you for years. Dad always said I needed to be patient, that you’d find your way to us. I almost gave up hope and here you are.” The young boy exclaimed his eyes dancing with excitement.

“Jack, where is Ni- your dad? I’d like to meet him.”

“He’s on a hunt but he should be back before dusk. What’s wrong with your chest?” Castiel froze looking down at his hand on his chest. He didn't realize he'd been rubbing it.

“Um, it hurts.”

Jack took a couple steps forward, he was much shorter than Castiel with brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Anna’s blues. Cas could see the Novak resemblance and couldn’t help but feel close to Jack.

“Do you need some medicine? I can go get our medic, her name is Ruby and if she’s busy, Meg might be able to help, she’s mean but she’s been trying to learn this stuff or I-”

“No, I don’t want medicine Jack, no medicine can help this.”

Curiously, Jack asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Please, no. I can’t. Tell me more about this place.”

Cas and Jack spoke for hours. Jack gave him a quick tour of the place and by the time lunch came around, Cas was famished. After they were well fed, the pair took a walk to Nick’s cabin, where Jack also lived. It was bigger than most of the other cabins which could line up with him being second in charge like De- no, Charlie said. Cas did everything to keep his mind from wandering to _him_. Thoughts of Dean made his stomach turn and his heart ache. The pain was excruciating, unless he kept busy.

Jack introduced him to quite a few pack members, Cas couldn't begin to name them all back. “Dad should be home soon, they always come before dark. I’ve been wanting to ask, what made you finally come find us?”

“I actually just found out about you. My parents never spoke of Nick, I would have never known he existed if my brother didn’t tell me. Until recently, I thought I was alone. I didn’t think I'd ever have a family, a _real_ family.”

“Well, you’re here now Castiel.” A new voice spoke, causing Castiel to jump and turn towards the door. “Welcome home baby bro.” The man was taller than Castiel, he reminded him a lot of Michael, with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Castiel couldn’t help the chill he felt through his entire body the moment his eyes locked with Nick’s. Suddenly feeling afraid, he stumbled on his words, “He-hello Nick.”


	20. Chapter 20

A week had gone by and Cas still hadn’t come home. Dean couldn’t bring himself to leave the loft in case he came back. His depression and pain growing with each day they had been apart, Dean hadn’t cleaned up the mess he made of the place. He just sat on the sofa, watching the door, hoping it would open.

Wracked with guilt and worry, by the tenth day, Dean had had enough. It was freezing out there and Cas left his favorite trench coat at the flat. _I don’t care if he wants to see me or not. He shouldn’t be out in this friggen cold! Goddamnit! _Pulling his phone from his pocket, Dean ignored all the missed call notifications from Charlie and found a number. He pushed call, the voice on the other line answered surprised, “Deano! You didn’t break my baby bro already did ya?” Gabriel could instantly recognize the worry and pain in Dean’s voice.

“Has he called you? Owl? Anything?” Tears began to well in his eyes, but Dean pushed them back._ First, find Cas. Then, cue the chick flick. _

“What did you do?” Gabriel spat out, indicating the older Novak was unaware of the situation.

“Where are you?” Dean was in no mood to have this conversation on the phone.

“I’m at my parents house.” Dean could hear Gabriel trying to be quiet and figured Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Numbnuts we’re close by.

“Forest. Now.” Dean demanded just before punching the end button and apparating with a loud crack before Gabriel could respond.

As Dean stood waiting by the now frozen ravine where him and Castiel first laid eyes on each other, Dean looked to the sky for answers._ I don’t know if you’re real but please… please… let him be ok. I don’t deserve him. I don’t deserve to be happy. I get that now, really. But Cas is my world. I need to know he’s ok. _

As he finished his silent prayer, Gabriel appeared with a pop 20 feet away. His usual, mischievous and carefree face masked with anger. “What the_ fuck _did you do Winchester? Where is he!?” The venom in his voice stinging.

“Shut the fuck up Novak. Let’s go, I can’t be here.” The pain in his eyes breaking his tough facade for a moment as Dean grabbed Gabe’s arm and apparated back to his loft.

Gabriel took in the sight of the disaster in the loft. At first he assumed the worst and thought Dean and Cas had gotten into a fight, until he saw the healing wounds on Dean’s hands and the pain in his eyes. He saw the faint scar on Dean’s shoulder as he shrugged his leather jacket off and remembered the little he had read on mating. “Talk to me Deano. What happened? Where’s Cassie? And why does it look like the first Wizarding War took place inside your loft.”

All of Dean’s pain and guilt bubbles to the surface and tears spilled out of his eyes like a broken dam. “He left Gabe. We found Nick and he’s _bad._ Like real bad. Well, you know how he is, Cas always sees the good in everyone, so we argued. Nick’s a werewolf and wanted for murder and a bunch of other stuff. I told Cas it wasn’t a good idea and then…” his voice trailed off as he recalled where it all went wrong. “I called Nick a monster.”

Gabriel knew exactly what those words would mean to his little brother and sat on the sofa while Dean buried his head in his hands. “That’s when he left wasn’t it?”

Dean nodded, took a deep breath and ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. “This happened… after.” Gesturing to the destroyed loft. “It’s been ten days Gabe. He didn’t take his coat or his wand. I don’t know what to do.”

Gabriel stiffened and bore his copper gaze into Dean’s. “You’re gonna find him. You’re gonna tell me everything you know about my dearest older brother, get your ass up and go find him. Yes, you screwed the pooch big time. But anyone with eyes knows you love Cassie. So I’m gonna say this because you need it. Stop being a bag of dicks and find my brother Winchester. Because if anything happens to him, I won’t have to turn into a wolf to tear your throat out.”

Dean felt scorned by the words initially, but after a few moments he knew what Gabriel was doing. He was saying whatever was needed to kick Dean’s ass into gear. A thankful smile crossed Dean’s lips as he looked into the trickster’s eyes, “You wish Loki.”

He filled Gabriel on what he had found out about Nick from Charlie, when he was thoroughly filled in, Gabe stood from the sofa and reached for Dean’s hand. “First stop, Kilburn.” The second Dean’s hand grabbed his they apparated away.

The two searched the surrounding woods for 3 days, only coming back to Dean’s loft to sleep, yet they found nothing. Any tracks were covered by the heavy snowfall and Dean couldn’t find Cas’ scent anywhere. After the third day Gabe had to return to his regular life, but before parting he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Keep looking Dean. I’ll be back as soon as I can to help but don’t you dare stop looking for him. Got it?” Giving a firm and solemn nod Dean began wondering if Cas _wanted_ to be found.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

_Three weeks. How can it have been three weeks already? The full moon is tonight. Maybe… No. Shut up, he’s not coming back. If he wanted to come back he would’ve done it before the full moon. _Dean argued with himself, wondering if he’d ever find Cas. Wondering if Cas ever wanted to come back home.

As the days went on, Dean spiraled further into his depression. Feeling empty, incomplete. Like he was becoming less himself the longer he was away from his omega. Shifting into his wolf form had become impossible, the last time he had been incapacitated entirely, feeling like his wolf was rejecting him. Still every night at sundown, Dean went to the ravine, waiting to smell the campfire s’mores smell he missed so much. Praying, Castiel would come back to him. He would stay until dawn on some nights, refusing to accept that his life as he knew it was over.

As he was about to leave, with the full moon at its apex he heard a rustling sound in the distance._ Cas? _Dean wondered, hoping his search was over. Instead out came a caramel color coated lynx with golden brown eyes. “Not now Charles.” Dean grumbled at the creature.

Shifting into the small, beautiful red head, Charlie looked at Dean. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for weeks jackass. Why in the _hell _haven’t you answered your phone?”

Staring into the frozen water as if in a trance, Dean grunted. “Because I don’t want to. You never could take a hint.”

Defiance washing over her Charlie spat out, “It’s about Benny asshole. Remember him? Remember being _framed_? Remember who’s trying to get you in the clear?”

Dean turned around and met Charlie’s gaze, his eyes desperate and wild, as if an animal backed into a corner. “You think I _forgot_!? You didn’t find him Charlie! I did! I saw him there. Right there!” He took a deep breath trying to steady himself, “Look, you know I love you for all that you’re trying to do, but it’s time to call it. Go live your life Charlie. Please. Don’t let me take you down too.”

Rage filled Charlie’s eyes, “Shut up Dean! You’re not the only one who lost him. And do you ever stop to think that I’m _helping_ you because you’re all I have left!? My parents are gone! Benny’s gone! We’re all that’s left!” Tears welled in her eyes as she continued, “You’re my family Dean. You and Sam. I can’t lose you.”

Silent tears began to fall down Dean’s cheeks, he walked over to the little sister he never had and grabbed her arms, gazing deep into her eyes to make his message clear. “Can’t you see kid? You’re better without me. I’m poison Charlie. I destroy everything I touch. First, Benny, Sammy, now Cas. Get out while you can. There’s no happy ending here. Just go.”

He turned away, ashamed to see the disappointment in Charlie’s eyes. “You don’t get to give up on yourself Dean. You’re an asshole but, I love you.”

As he heard Charlie take her leave, Dean responded, “I know.”


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been twelve days since Cas arrived. There was something about Nick that made Castiel uneasy. Nick was definitely a Novak, he was charming and witty like Gabe but filled with cold disdain like Michael. More than anyone, Nick reminded him of their father, Chuck, filled to the brim with self entitlement that comes from being apart of a prestigious wizarding family. Even in the compound, separated from the rest of civilization, the name _Novak_ was well known.

That first night, Nick had so many questions about Castiel’s upbringing. Answering all of Nick's questions, Cas was happy to talk about Anna, and how much he missed her smile or hearing her call him honeybee. When he brought up their parents, the energy around Nick soured.

Cas spent the following two days getting to know his new _home_, later he found out from Jack that the compound was enchanted with a Fidelius Charm, ensuring they didn’t have any unwanted visitors. Unless you knew exactly where it was, it was almost impossible to find. Everyone had a job to do. Salutary, Cook, Scout, Builder, Sentinel and Hunter were the compounds main positions. On the third day, Castiel was assigned his job, since he was seventeen and male, he was stationed with the builders. The pack believed that through labor, the younger or more inexperienced wolves could channel their new found aggression, thus enabling the entire compound to thrive. Castiel enjoyed his work and loved the simplicity of the compounds traditions. It helped keep his mind focused when his hands were busy working. At night, he would pass out before his head hit the pillow.

Without fail, every morning he woke before the sun crested over the horizon, no matter how exhausted he was. Dean haunted every dream. Cas awoke each night, reaching for the figure he longed for, who wasn’t there. Crying out for him, breaking down when he couldn’t smell Dean. Cas would climb out of bed and walk until sunrise, refusing to stop and let his thoughts catch up with him. As soon as enough light was on the horizon, he would work on the cabin.

“Back at it already baby bro?” Startling Cas, Nick held his hands up laughing, next to Nick stood Asmodeus, it was rare to see one without the other but Cas couldn’t consider them friends, they had a weird tension between them. “Didn’t mean to scare ya. Do you ever sleep?”

“Yes, I sleep every night Nick. I just... can’t sleep very long. I... never mind.” Cas sees the questions swirling in Nick’s cerulean eyes, but he’s not up for bearing his soul in front of Asmodeus. “I’m not ready to talk about it Nick. It... hurts too much.”

“Sooner or later you’re gonna have to talk to me Castiel. Is there anything you _do_ want to talk about?”

The men stare at one another for a moment, there _is_ something Cas wants to ask, something he’s avoided thus far. Deciding to go for it, he set down the hammer he was holding, removing his gloves and standing as tall as he could, “Why did you bite me Nick?”

He couldn’t place the glint in Nick’s eyes but Cas feels a chill run up his spine. Nick hunches slightly running his index finger and thumb across his chin, “I was waiting for this brother, I bit you because you seemed the most worthy.” Slowly pacing as he explains, seeming like he’s rehearsed for this question “I considered mum and dad but _that_ would be boring, then I imagined the twins at my side, realizing instantly I couldn’t bite them, we would all kill each other in a week. Then there was Gabriel who I honestly never once considered, I’d kill him too with all his pranks. So, that left you baby brother. I watched you for years, each year solidifying you were the brother I could have by my side. You’re tall, strong and intelligent but most importantly, you were _no_ alpha. I can’t have an alpha at my side, challenging me constantly, which is why our beautiful little Anna couldn’t be considered. She’s a spitfire that one.” Castiel noticed Asmodeus turn away at Nick’s alpha comment.

His mouth opened and closed several times as Castiel struggled to find the words, _most worthy?_ “Worthy? Of a... curse? Nick, I’m confused.”

“Curse!? Castiel, we are _not_ cursed. We are _blessed_. Look at me!” Nick grabbed Cas’ shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. Castiel stared into his brothers eyes, seeing nothing but ice and an oncoming storm. “Do you hear me Castiel? We are _not_ cursed!” Releasing Cas, Nick turned and walked away.

Late in the afternoon, Castiel had another visit while trying to work. From the pack leader, Crowley. A shorter man, who was sharply dressed with a Scottish accent, “Well if it isn’t the prodigal Novak. How are you this morning Castiel? You know, you’re putting my other workers to shame, which is funny, seeing as a few weeks ago I thought wouldn’t even make it through the night.”

“Hello Crowley. I’m just trying to contribute.” Cas continued to work knowing Crowley was still standing there, watching him.

“Put that down and come here.” Castiel obliged. “Now look, you aren’t eating or sleeping enough. You’ve lost weight and frankly, you look like shit. You’re going to have to start going on hunts, so we need you to put on some weight, got it?”

“On hunts? That’s ok, I enjoy building. I can ju-”

“I didn’t ask you a question Castiel. We all have our roles to play and Nick has this _vision_ of you by his side. As of now, you’re off limits but if you don’t do as I say, when I say, you’re _out_ and I'll deal with Nick after.” Castiel may look down at his new pack leader but Crowley knows how to make you feel small.

“Yes, of course. May I go back to work, Crowley.” Saying what he must to end the conversation.

“Better, yes go ahead young wolf. And eat some bloody food.”

As Crowley departed, Castiel felt lost. _How did I get here? This isn’t home_. Tears pool his eyes, _maybe I'll never have a home._

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

The full moon was coming, he’d been here three weeks now and the pain in Castiel’s chest became more intense with each passing day.

The night before the full moon, Cas’ bones began to ache, as usual. Before the change was almost as bad as right after. Everyone in the compounds patience was wearing thin, fights broke out and emotions were high. Jack and Nick were especially at each other’s throats. Jack was very opinionated, Castiel liked that about him but Nick on the other hand, wanted a son that would fall in line.

As he worked, Castiel’s mind wandered to Christmas just weeks ago, laying against his alpha’s chest watching the Grinch. Castiel enjoyed that cartoon, he forced Dean to watch it at least 10 times. Moving here, he had hoped to find family and instead found more of the same.

Suddenly understanding why the Grinch lived alone, Cas laughed for the first time in weeks. _Maybe I should get a dog and find a mountain top_. His smile fading as his mind wandered to Dean again. No matter what he did, his mind always went to his alpha. Pain seared in his chest as Castiel buckled over crying out.

Their head of security was a woman with short brown hair named Jody. She was stern but nice to Cas and always around to check in on him. He didn’t realize she was walking up when the pain hit. “Hey Castiel, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, thanks Jody. It just...” Cas finally snapped, he couldn’t take it anymore. “It hurts Jody. All the time. I need him! Why didn’t he want me? Why did he mark me if I’m just a _fucking monster?_”

Jody didn’t speak, she held him as he sobbed in her arms. Castiel didn’t feel rushed or judged he felt... compassion. It wasn’t something he felt often in his life, but it was exactly what he needed at that moment.

After a while, his sobs turned to sniffles and his breathing evened. Pain still present, but tolerable.

Breaking the silence, Jody cleared her throat, “I don’t know your story kid, I wish I could give better advice. But if you love this boy, why are you _here?_ I understand how hard it is to be called a monster, trust me. But sometimes, even when you’re mated, fights happen and things are said that can’t be taken back. Castiel, there is this thing called _forgiveness_. You feel pain from being separated from your mate, he feels it too.” Castiel’s head jerks up, why hasn’t he thought about Dean’s pain. It was easier to go on each day, thinking Dean was fine. “Son, if I could have one more fight with my husband, I would be glad to. Now, don't look at me like that, you have to understand. Your mate is alive and he’s out there right now, probably looking for you. My mate is gone now and that ache you feel, is _all_ I ever feel. Do yourself a favor, and go home.”

_Home_. The word sounded foreign and yet all he could picture was Dean’s loft. _Dean was home_. Castiel _had_ to get back. Deciding then and there to go home, after the full moon.

Castiel doesn’t remember much about being seven years old, what he does remember is the pain of turning. _This_ was much worse. He _couldn’t_ turn. Every muscle and bone felt as though it was being ripped or snapped and yet his wolf _refused_ to come out. He could feel the sinews of his muscles tearing apart and putting themselves back together causing him agonizing pain. Cas doubted many seventeen year olds had heart attacks but there were times last night he thought he would die of one.

Castiel was awakened the next morning by the voice of his nephew, Jack. “What happened last night Castiel?! Dad is furious! Why couldn’t you turn?” Looking concerned, Jack sat down on Cas’ mattress.

“Why is he furious? What does it matter to him?” Sitting up, still feeling the pain of the night before, Castiel had to fight the fog in his mind back.

“Because... well I don’t actually know. But I think he was hoping to show you off? He’s been telling everyone his brother is here and normally we all run and hunt together but we hung close all night waiting for you.” Jack looked uneasily at his feet, “We could hear you. Screaming. We were a mile out and could hear everything.”

Jack looked, _normal_. He didn’t look like a werewolf recuperating from a full moon. “Are they not hard for you? The transformation?”

Jack shrugged, “Not really.”

“That’s amazing Jack, I’m glad yo-”

Nick entered, cutting their conversation short, his voice cold and stern, “Jack, Give me and Uncle Cassie a minute will ya?”

Castiel notices a slight limp in Nick’s step, noting full moons still affect him. Jack hesitated for only a moment before nodding at Cas and walking out. The brothers stare at one another, tension so thick, not even a knife could cut it.

“Castiel, we need to talk. Why would you do something so _foolish_ as mate at seventeen. With a halfblood, no less.” Nick saw Cas’ eyes widen in shock, “Yeah, I know all about the infamous _Dean Winchester_. You’ve been calling his name in your sleep ever since you got here. I gotta do my research on who screwed up my prize omega. This pain you feel is _your _ punishment for _your_ stupid decision. What is it going to take for you to _grow up_ and do what you have to do? You and your _boyfriend_ broke up, some wolves out there have _actually_ lost their mates. It’s time to move on. Pull it together before the next full moon, do you understand?” Nick spoke slowly, as if he chose his words very carefully.

“Nick, we aren’t over. I feel it, I can’t shift without him. I have to go home.” Castiel begins to stand before being shoved down again. When he looks up at his brother, his calm demeanor is gone. Nick looks like a completely different person. Like their father, Chuck.

“Now you listen to me, _brother_.” Sounding exactly like Michael with the way he spat the word out. “You are _done_ embarrassing me! One day this entire compound will be _mine_. And if you play it right, you may be by my side. If you keep this up I’ll just have to... _dispose_ of you. _This_ is your home now, you’ll live here and you will _die_ here.” Nick turns to make his leave until Cas’ voice stops him in his tracks.

“No.” Standing tall, gathering what was left of his strength. Dean may not be with him, but still, the thought of him gave Castiel courage.

Nick’s laugh was twisted, like something from a nightmare. “What did you say, Castiel?” He walks until he is inches from Cas’s face. Daring him to make a move.

“I said, no. I’m leaving, you will _not_ control me Nick. _No one_ will, ever again! I’m do-”

Castiel is cut off with Nick’s fist. He can feel the blood running down his face, Nick clearly reopened the old scar on his eyebrow, the warm liquid forcing him to close his left eye. Castiel swings but Nick is faster, he dodges it swinging again, landing a blow to Cas’ stomach. Cas hunched over, holding his stomach as Nick lands a hit to the back of his head. Castiel collapsed to the floor, with his ears ringing before Nick kicks him in the ribs with a deafening crack.

“Last chance, baby brother.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning! **
> 
> Thoughts of suicide and mentions of abuse are in this chapter!

It was obvious to Dean now. Cas didn’t want to be found. He didn’t want to come home. The full moon was tomorrow night and Castiel was still nowhere to be found. _The second full moon since Cas disappeared_. With every passing day, Dean’s pain deepened, his body and mind rejecting the separation between him and his omega. The changes to Dean could be seen by anybody over the course of the last two months, that is if he had _let_ anyone see him. His eyes hollowed and sunken in from the lack of sleep, he hadn’t been eating properly and he could begin to see the outline of his ribs under his shirt.

Charlie has kept trying to reach out, but after the hundreds of missed calls and knocks on the door, Dean smashed his phone into pieces. He didn’t care about anything but finding Cas. Charlie said the trail went cold and it was just a waiting game now to see if Cas emerged. He had lost all hope after that first full moon, Dean had tried shifting one last time in the forest by the ravine that night. He recalled howling in pain, feeling like his bones were shattering, screaming out for Castiel. Determined to be there for his estranged partner he managed to complete his wolf form before blacking out on the frozen ground for an entire day and a half. When he woke, covered in snow and shivering down to his bones, Dean knew that his wolf had left him. Transformation without Cas would kill him if he kept trying.

Standing on the iron fire escape, feeling the sting of the winter wind on his face, Dean looked down at the scene below. _I can’t. I can’t do this. Cas, if you ever come back I hope you forgive me_. A deafening crack from inside the loft jarred him from what would’ve been his final thoughts.

“Dean! If you do this, you will never know about the lead I’ve found.” Her voice shook with fear for what Dean was about to do, Dean turned and slowly met her panicked gaze. _It couldn’t have been that long could it_? Dean took notice of Charlie’s new pixie hair cut, she seemed older than the woman he had just seen a month ago. Examining his own appearance, Dean had noticed a lot can change in four weeks.

“Charlie, I can’t handle anymore false hope. What are you doing here?” Refusing to step into the flat from the cold weather, Dean felt the pain and frustration build inside him again.

“Please. Come inside.” Charlie tried coaxing Dean to safety like an injured animal. Tears began staining her porcelain skin.

“Just… Talk Charles. What is it?” Dean wanted to reach out for her but thoughts swirling through his mind kept him cemented in place. _I can’t come in Charlie, this is better for everyone. Cas can be happy wherever he is. You can finally settle down and find a nice girl to LARP with. Sam wouldn’t have to keep hearing about his murderous brother at school. It’s just better if I close my eyes… And fall._

Charlie brought Dean back to reality again, “It’s him, Cas. Well, not him exactly but-“

Dean stepped into the loft, grabbing Charlie’s shoulders. “What Charlie!? Spit it out.”

She looked at the ground, carefully choosing her words. “He’s with Nick. I was right, Dean they have a compound. Their head sentinel reached out to me. Said she knew I was in touch with you. Her name’s Jody. She wants to meet.”

Dean didn’t hear anything passed the name of the wanted murderer, “Nick!? Charlie! Where!?”

“There’s that Winchester fight. She’ll be at my place at four. So… ya know, eat something.” Charlie took a half step back, pinching her nose. “And for the love of Dumbledore, please shower.” After getting a small smirk from Dean she wrapped her arms around him, “You ever _think_ of that again, I’ll kill you. Got it?”

Dean reciprocated the embrace and planted a chaste kiss on her fire scorched hair, “You got it, Charles.”

After showering and eating what must’ve been enough to feed an entire platoon, Dean stepped out of the bathroom to find the flat put back together before he had trashed it the night Cas left. He briefly thought Charlie must’ve used the cleaning charm.

They grabbed each other’s hands and apparated back to Charlie’s single story loft. Glancing at the clock on the wall above the tv, _3:47, I wonder if she’s early like Cas always was_. As if on cue, a short series of knocks came at the door. Dean jumped to his feet, having hope for the first time in weeks.

Charlie opened the door to find a woman of average height and average in about every other way. Her chestnut hair pulled back into a low ponytail, framing her face. Her bulky Carhartt jacket making her frame seem much larger than it truly was. As Charlie invited her in, Dean inhaled the scent of coffee, maple, and steel. The sentinel smiled warmly at Charlie then turned a cautious gaze over to Dean. “You’re Winchester?” Lost for words, Dean nodded, waiting for Jody to continue. “Hm, alright then.” She took a seat at the breakfast bar, making sure she was the closest to the exit. She unzipped her jacket, revealing a sidearm holstered one her hip, Jody clearly came prepared for anything. Jody fixed her green eyes on Dean, “I guess I’ll skip the small talk. I’m head sentinel in my pack. It’s my job to ensure _everyone_ in that compound is safe. With that being said, I don’t think your omega is safe.”

Jody rubbed her temples and let out a heavy sigh as if she wasn’t sure if coming to Dean was the right thing. He took the opportunity to try and reassure her, “Look, I know what you must’ve heard about me. I was… not myself when Cas left.” Wincing at the memory, Dean continued, “You have my _word_ I would never endanger Castiel _or_ your pack. I just want to know he’s safe and happy. That’s all.”

“That’s why I’m here, I’m not sure he’s either. Last month Castiel had some issues with transitioning. He couldn’t, he was in horrible pain but he made it through the night. But one of the pack alphas, Nick, wasn’t too happy about it. He began trying to _train_ Castiel.” The disgust and shame in Jody’s voice mirrored the emotions on Dean’s face. She raised a hand, stopping Dean from interrupting her. “Our way of life isn’t perfect, but it’s worked. _Anyways_, Castiel was defiant to Nick in front of the whole pack. Then a few days later he went missing.”

“Missing!? What did that bastard do Jody?” Dean felt every nerve in his body on high alert. _Is that why I passed out for almost two days? Because Nick…_ he couldn’t even bare to finish the thought.

“He’s alive Dean, but he needs _your_ help. Nick’s holding him in the basement of his cabin, I snuck in one night while he was on a hunt. That’s how I knew how to find you two, Castiel told me to get you. I need to get to the bottom of all of Nick and Crowley’s _activities_ so, I can’t break my cover. But being the secret keeper, I can tell you where he is, but on _one_ condition.”

“Anything Jody. Please, I’ll do anything.” Dean sat on the edge of the couch, his heart swelling since he found out Cas _did_ want to come home after all. He promised Jody he would do anything and he intended to keep that promise. He stood and held out his hand, ready to make an Unbreakable Vow.

“Your word will do. I can see in your eyes how much he means to you. Just, don’t hurt him. _Ever_ again. And if I find out the word monster is ever uttered from your lips again regarding _my_ pack, you’ll be dealing with the business end of my sidearm. Got it?”

Overcome with emotions, Dean embraced her in a tight bear hug. He didn’t know the woman very well, yet she was someone Dean intended on keeping around as soon as he got his angel the fuck out of that hellhole.

“Merlin! Are you sure your animagus isn’t a bear?” She gave a soft, motherly smile that made Dean feel for the first time in two months that everything would be alright. “The compound is in the forest near Kilburn, here’s the coordinates.” She handed him a folded piece of paper, “Remember Dean, don't screw this up again.”

Once the sentinel left the loft, Dean whipped around to face Charlie, “Phone. Gimme your phone.”

She handed him _his_ phone that had been shattered to pieces a few hours earlier, shrugging her shoulders, “Reparo does wonders.”

He smiled gratefully and dialed Gabriel. “We found him Gabe. He needs us. Meet me at the forest, now!” Dean ended the call and apparated without another word back to the ravine. When Gabe appeared, Dean didn’t speak, he handed the middle Novak the folded piece of paper he had gotten from Jody, grabbed his shoulder and apparated to the location on the paper.

After Jody had revealed her secret, Dean could smell the melodies of wolf scents through the entire forest, then it hit him. _Vanilla, campfires, Cas_. Not waiting for Gabriel to catch up, Dean decided to shift again, whether it meant killing Nick or not he _would_ save Cas. However, this time his wolf complied, shifting with ease, Dean became the obsidian black wolf with piercing green eyes again and bolted into the compound, following the scent he had been yearning for an agonizing 8 weeks.

Taking a backseat to his instincts, Dean bounded to the source of the scent, _Cas_, with Gabriel trying fervently to keep up. As he neared the end of the trail, Dean began hearing muffled yells and hard thuds inside the cabin. Without thinking, Dean charged the door, breaking it down and saw Nick standing over _him_. It only took half a second to take in his immediate surroundings, he saw Cas on the floor with a black eye and looking malnourished, and Nick with his fist in the air.

As a loud, threatening growl came from deep with Dean, he pounced onto the eldest Novak and began gnashing his teeth, tearing at the skin on Nick’s forearms as he held them up in self defense.

Nick managed to get a foot underneath Dean and kick him off, sending him flying across the room. Shifting to his human state, Dean lunged at Nick, spearing his shoulder into his chest. Once on the ground, Dean straddled him, slamming his fists into Nick’s face relentlessly. “I’m gonna kill you, you Sonofabitch!” Dean gritted through his clenched teeth.

In the background he heard faint voices, as if they were in a tunnel far away. “I don’t think so Colonel Sanders.” Dean heard Gabe day after rushing through the doorway. He didn’t even turn to see what or whom Gabriel was talking to. Dean’s only thought being, _You’re never gonna hurt him again once I’m through_.

Finally a voice broke through the fog, “Gabe! Get Jack! Dean!” Hearing his mate’s voice again after two months snapped Dean out of his rage like a bucket of ice water. He grabbed Nick’s head and slammed it hard against the wooden floor, stunning him into submission.

He stood, looking at a terrified Castiel before looking down and seeing his own blood stained hands. Dean gazed into Castiel’s eyes, horrified at what his omega must think. “Cas. I…” his voice shaking, “I just saw him over you. I had to stop him. Cas, I’m so sorry. Please, come home.”

Cas opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a twisted laughter coming from behind Dean. “Yeah Cassie, run along home. I’m sure Dean here can protect you. Can’t you Dean? Kind of like how you protected… mmmm what was his name again? Benji? Betty?”

Dean spun on his heel and hissed, “How the _fuck_ do you know about Benny?” He began walking towards Nick, ready to pummel his fists into flesh once more, his eyes glowing a haunting green.

Nick put up his hands in surrender, “Hey calm down Lassie, it wasn’t me. I could care less about some puppy in the forest. My boss, Crowley, however…”

“Dean, let’s go. He isn’t _worth_ it.” Castiel spat, showing more defiance than Dean had ever seen from the omega before. Walking over to his mate, Dean noticed Gabriel, holding a tall man in a white suit, with salt and pepper hair and beard, in the air with his wand in one hand and his other arm wrapped around a child, who must’ve been Jack in the other. Cas sounded in complete control of his emotions as he said, “Put Asmodeus down Gabe. Let’s go home.”

Gabriel obeyed and put the colonel sanders look alike down across the room with a crash. Smiling he looked down at his nephew and said, “Hey Jack, I’m Uncle Gabe. Hold on tight kiddo.” Apparating out of sight, Dean grabbed his mates hand and felt electricity all over his body as he and Castiel apparated as well.

They convened back at Dean’s flat, and he felt very grateful Charlie had cleaned up after all. Dean looked over at Jack and Gabe, “Why don’t you two get to know each other a bit and we’ll be right back.” Jack looked apprehensive until Cas gave him a small nod and smile, indicating Gabriel was safe. Dean guided Cas upstairs and faced his mate, unable to hold back the emotions coursing through him. “I’m an asshole. I’ll always _be_ an asshole, I never say the right things at the right times but I promise you sunshine, I’m gonna spend the rest of our lives making it up to you every single day. Will you stay?”

Castiel looked down at his feet, “How could you want me to stay after how I acted? I was horrible Dean, and you were right, Nick really is a monster. I’ll find some way to redeem myself to you. I never want to be apart again.”

Tears flowed down Dean’s face as he placed his hand on Castiel’s familiar five o’clock shadow, and leaned in, to give him a deep, passionate kiss. Castiel broke away, looking ashamed, “I’d like to continue however, the full moon is tonight and the sun is setting Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Say no more wolfy.” He peered over the railing at Gabriel doing magic tricks for Jack, “Field trip!” He yelled as they all apparated to the place where it all began, by the ravine. Just in time to watch the full moon peek over the horizon, Gabriel going back to the safety of Dean and Cas’ loft, Castiel, Jack, and Dean shifted into their wolf forms.


	23. Chapter 23

Inhaling the scents of _home_, reaching for his mate, Cas craved the warmth of the man next to him. It had been two weeks since Dean found him and brought him home, away from his brother’s clutches. They woke up in each other’s arms every morning, except one.

On the third day, Dean attempted to sneak out of bed and make breakfast. Castiel awoke in a panic, “Dean!” His alpha was already up the stairs, their bond had blossomed since they were reunited and they could feel and scent even the smallest of mood changes.

“Cas, I’m right here. You’re home. Everything is ok.” Holding Cas until he fell back to sleep.

Since that morning, Dean was there every time Cas opened his cerulean eyes. Some mornings they made love. Some they held each other close, scenting one another until their hunger forced them out of bed.

Cas’ strength grew every day, he convinced Dean to help him train physically and magically. Determined not to be the broken boy who ran anymore. Ironically, running turned out to be his favorite workout. Unlike Cas, Dean hated cardio, he stuck to strength training. Though the thought of Cas running alone worried him, Dean knew he couldn’t hold his mate back.

In just these two weeks, Cas’ thighs had doubled in size and he’d gained at least 10lbs. Both men ate nonstop, neither had realized how much they neglected themselves during the two months apart. Charlie threatened to stop grocery shopping for them if they didn’t slow down.

Gabe, Jack and Charlie visited a few times, bringing food or just to check in. They all learned the hard way to knock first, the reunited couple could hardly keep their hands off one another.

Castiel was craving _more_ this particular morning. Straddling his alpha, grinding into him before Dean could even open his beautiful green eyes. “Cas…” Dean grunted, rolling his hips up into his mate. Just as Dean peaked, Castiel maneuvered South, sliding Dean’s morning erection into his mouth. “Oh shit, baby you’re killing me.”

Castiel sucked sloppily, saliva dripping down onto Dean’s balls. When he felt Dean was slick enough, he climbed on top, sliding Dean’s entire length inside him with a moan. “Dean!” Cas cried, leaning his head back while rotating his hips in a circle.

Dean’s hand slid up his partner’s thighs, gripping his hips, “You feel awesome Cas! I freakin love you.”

“I love _you_, Dean.” Hearing the sentiment from his alpha lit a fire in the omega, he began riding Dean _hard_, bouncing and grinding, moaning his name.

“Cas! Oh, fuck Cas, slow down. Don’t hurt yourself honey.” Arousal overshadowing the concern in Dean’s voice.

Cas simply said, “Shut up Dean.” Causing Dean to laugh breathlessly. For a while, all that could be heard was the slapping of skin and loud moans from both men.

As the heat began to pool in Cas’ stomach he grabbed Dean’s hand, placing it on his neglected cock. “Touch me Dean, I’m gonna…” After a few minor strokes from his partner Cas exploded all over his mate’s chest and stomach with Dean following seconds after.

After, Cas collapsed on the bed beside Dean, cleaning up their mess being the last thing on their minds, they laid in comfortable silence for a bit before Dean spoke. “Well, good morning to you too, what’s gotten into _you?_” Cas’ eyes were closed but he could hear the smile on Dean’s face.

“Um... you.” Smiling when Dean laughed out loud.

“Hey I ain’t complaining wolfy,” Dean leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on his mates forehead. “That was hot. Like _really_ hot, and when you told me to shut up...” Dean exhaled dramatically, “I almost lost it. You’re sexy when you’re bossy you know that?”

“Well, I’m not some delicate little flower, Dean.” Castiel opened his eyes, running a hand down to grip his mates overly sensitive member, ignoring the hiss escaping Dean’s teeth. “If you wont show me who’s boss, then I’ll just have to show _you_.” Rolling out of bed, leaving behind a stunned Dean as he made his way to the shower.

As the water warmed up, Castiel stared at himself in the mirror, his bruising was mostly gone, you wouldn’t even know he had broken more ribs again just two weeks ago. Charlie really was great at healing, probably better than Gabe, though he’d never say it out loud. He also knew that his impeccable healing had more to do with the separation from his mate coming to an end than anything.

_Why did I ever leave?_ He asked himself every day. It was the biggest mistake of his life and Dean suffered just as much as he did. He was so desperate to have a family, to prove you could be a werewolf without being a monster. Though he found that fact to be true in his young nephew, Jack, the caring sentinel Jody and a few other wolves, most of his search had ended in pain. He could never thank Dean enough for taking him back. He wasn’t sure he deserved it but with how happy the mates were again, he knew this was where he was supposed to be.

He was done searching for _family_, he didn’t need to be loved or accepted by anyone else. He had Dean and Dean was _enough_.

Gabe would always be there for him and one day when she was able, Anna would be around. They still weren’t sure what was best for Jack but he seemed really happy away from the compound and in Gabriel’s company. Cas had never seen the child smile more. Gabe bought him enough candy to feed an army. Jack couldn’t get enough, never having tried candy prior. He always brought some over for Cas when they visited.

Stepping into the hot water, Cas relaxed, letting the water burn away his anxiety. Nights were hard, he couldn’t deny that. They were filled with the monsters of his past, nothing kept them away. Every morning, Cas would step into the scorching shower and wash those fears away. When he would step out, he would be the strong mate, Dean deserved. Castiel felt _strong_, a feeling he had never experienced before.

He recalled that full moon two weeks ago, running with his nephew and mate in wolf form. They ran the opposite way of the compound, to avoid any other of Nick’s followers, Jack was hesitant but loosened up after the first couple hours. Jack’s wolf was a beautiful blend of tan and white, reminding Cas of dawn in the middle of summer, yet his eyes were pale blue like a clear sky in winter. Being eleven, he was a much smaller build than the other two wolves but he was _fast_, faster than Cas and Dean by a long shot. Even in human form, Castiel and Jack would race and Jack always left him in the dust. It was nice to get to know his nephew without the stress of the compound around them, it felt _free._ Cas could tell Jack missed _his_ home though, especially Jody, she treated him like a son.

Once dressed, Cas made his way downstairs, towards the delicious smell of eggs, bacon and… something sweet. Music was playing, Dean was dancing in his boxers, everything felt right. Unable to help himself, Cas walked straight up to his mate, embracing him in a tight hug. Dean learned to go with it, sometimes Cas just needed a hug, he never complained.

“Morning Sunshine.” Placing a soft kiss to his mates forehead.

“Morning Dean, I love you.” Pulling back slightly, Dean looks into Cas’ eyes.

“I love _you_ Cas. More than anything. Now, let’s get some food in you before that run.” Releasing him, Cas made his way to the dining table. “Wouldn’t it be more convenient if you just showered after the run? Hey, I’m not complaining, I know you love your two showers. But you _could_ just come down and eat sometimes. I know your starving.” Dean places a full plate in front of his mate.

Cas examines the light brown round food. Picking it up for a closer smell. “Oh, it’s really soft.” Dean notices Castiel’s classic confused face.

“Cas, have you never had a pancake?!”

“Err… no?” Dean ran a hand down his face, hiding his smile.

“Ok, stop smelling it. Here let me show you. See this?” Handing Cas the syrup. “This is syrup, and _essential_ to the pancake. You can’t have one without the other, it’s barbaric.” Dean can’t hold back his laugh at Cas’ face. “That was a joke babe.”

Dean pours a healthy dose of syrup over the pancakes and begins to cut them up for Cas before picking up a bite with Cas’ fork. “Open up wolfy.” Complying, Cas takes a bite and his eyes widen. Rolling his eyes playfully, Dean kisses his mate again. “Never change Cas.”

Many bites later, Cas revisits Dean question. “Dean, if it’s ok, I’d like to keep showering in the morning _and_ after my run.” Cas is staring down at his almost empty plate. “It's just…”

Dean reaches over to squeeze his hand. “You don’t have to explain Cas, and you surely don’t need permission. This is your home now. For as long as you want it. The only thing you need permission for is to turn off Zeppelin. What’s mine is yours Angel. Besides, I understand...”

“You do?” Looking up, Cas meets Dean’s gaze.

“Yeah, I can sense how different you _feel_ after your shower. Don’t stop until your ready ok? I don’t care if you take seven showers a day Cas, I’m just happy your home.”

Smiling, Cas walks over to sit on Dean’s lap and bury his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. _“Home.”_


	24. Chapter 24

As Dean watched Castiel’s chest rise and fall in a deep slumber, he recalled the last few weeks with his omega since his return. The deepening pain and depression Dean had felt during their separation had healed just as quickly as Cas’ injuries. In Dean’s mind, they had healed each other in more ways than one, and it seemed like they were growing their own pack by the day.

While Cas was on the mend, Charlie came by the loft a few times and introduced Cas to video games. They quickly found out his favorite was _Guitar Hero_ and man, could Wolfy shred. It was that moment where he played a perfect Zeppelin solo perfectly that Dean thought, _This is home._

Gabriel and Jack stopped by in between their junk food binges and travels. Jack would light up the room with his carefree smile, sending the room into roaring laughter when he declared, “I like nougat!” It was then when he saw Cas’ eyes dance with laughter, the weight of his horrible past momentarily evaporate, that Dean noticed, _This is family_.

The sentinel, Jody, even made sure to call and check in on how both of the boys were doing, she didn’t have many details on what was happening in her investigation which reminded Dean how close he was to losing everything that made him remember, _Never take it all for granted._

Cas let out a small whimper in his sleep, jolting Dean back to the present. He knew Castiel had nightmares about all the abuse he had suffered over the years, however there was nothing for the alpha to do but be there. He felt like a failure for not doing more but Castiel had assured him he was helping more than anything or anyone else could. Dean brushed his hand over Cas’ midnight locks and pulled his omega closer to his chest. After a moment the pained expression on Cas’ face disappeared back to a peaceful dream.

Suddenly, a blue eerie light cast across the room as Dean’s cellphone vibrated on his nightstand. He glanced at the time, _Shit! Calls at 4 am never involve good news_. Dean carefully moved away from his resting partner and saw Jody’s name on the caller I.d. Pressing the answer button, Dean swiftly moved down the stairs. “Jody, hey. Everything alright?” Dean hadn’t known the woman long but he already felt protective of her.

Her hushed tone made Dean’s panic rise, “Yeah, cuz I call this early in the morning for girl talk. Look, I’ve found some stuff out. _Big stuff_. I can’t leave the compound for a few days, but I think I can get someone to cover for me Saturday. Have the whole gang there.”

Shocked at Jody being willing to break her cover to give him and Cas updates, gave Dean an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. “So that bad huh? Jody… talk to me. What is it?”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dean braved himself for what Jody was about to reveal, “There’s a few things, but… I think we have something that will clear your name, Dean.”

The phone clattered to the floor as Dean sat in shock. _How?_ was the only thought swirling through his mind.

“Dean?” A small worried voice came from upstairs. Dean looked up to see Cas standing at the railing, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey sunshine, sorry I woke you up.” Dean gestured to his phone that now had a brand new crack spreading across the screen, “Clumsy. Let’s go back to bed.” Striding up the stairs and pulling his omega in close, inhaling his campfire s’mores scent, Dean gazed into sleepy cerulean blue eyes. “I’ll fill you in tomorrow honey. Let’s get some shut eye first.”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Dean watched the morning sun creep over the horizon, scenarios dancing through his mind prevented him from getting any kind of sleep. Feeling Cas begin to stir from his sleep, Dean placed a soft kiss on his forehead as Cas grunted, “Coffee?”

Chuckling to himself, Dean let his hand wander over Castiel’s half naked body, “You sure it’s coffee you want?” Dean didn’t want to think about the phone call from Jody, he wanted to enjoy the moment he was in now. Feeling Cas’ warm alabaster skin against his own, Dean felt his cock stiffen as his partner gazed into his eyes.

Cas traced his finger along the lines of Dean’s chest, “I could be distracted from coffee.” Lifting his head from the pillow, Cas met Dean’s lips with a deep kiss.

With one hand grabbing Castiel’s messy hair and another cupping his partner’s ass, Dean maneuvered to straddle Cas, whispering lustfully in his ear. “You ready to see heaven, Angel?” Cas arched his head, exposing his neck while Dean placed soft bites along his ear lobes working his way down Cas’ neck down to his collarbone.

As Dean smashed his lips against his lover’s and let their tongues dance in each other’s mouths, Castiel raked his nails down his alpha’s back, sending electricity through Dean’s entire body. Dean’s eyes darkened to a deep emerald color as they pulled away, lust taking over both of the men.

Dean gazed into Castiel’s now, stormy blue eyes, watching him as he slid down and began licking his omega’s shaft from the bottom to the tip before making Cas’ entire length disappear in his mouth. A hiss escaped Cas’ lips as he exclaimed, “Fuck, Dean!” Dean could start to feel Cas get rock hard as he began to slide a finger into Castiel’s opening, causing his partner to unleash a symphony of moans as Cas pushed himself further into Dean’s finger and into his mouth. Sensing Cas’ impending orgasm, Dean began thrusting his finger in and out of Cas faster and began pushing his tongue against the sensitive head of his omega’s cock while he continued sucking. Cas grabbed Dean’s sandy brown locks and breathed, “I’m gonna-” before letting out a load moan and filling Dean’s mouth with his creamy orgasm.

Wiping the excess come off his mouth, Dean let a playful smile cross his lips, “My turn Babe.” Cas smiled as his alpha grabbed his hips and flipped him over with a light smack on his ass. As Dean entered Cas slowly, he let out a deep growl of satisfaction. “Oh, Cas.”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

After the two mates showered and cleaned up the morning’s _exercise_, they sat and ate breakfast in relevant silence. Perfectly content with just each other’s company as they dined on French toast and bacon. They washed the dishes together, as Cas was drying a plate he looked to Dean, “Who was that who called this morning Dean?”

Dean stopped in his tracks, his hands deep in the soapy water in the sink. He paused a beat before answering, “Oh right, that was Jody. She’s gonna come over on Saturday, she’s got some news and she wants everyone here. Can you call Gabe and tell him? I’ll call Charlie while you’re on your run.”

Dean could tell Castiel wanted to push more but must have decided against it. “Of course.”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Saturday morning had come. Dean hadn’t slept decent for the last 3 days, he knew Cas could sense his stress but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Jody had said. _We might have something that can clear your name_. The loft was full with his new found family, yet Dean was trapped in his own thoughts. Charlie and Jack had began playing _Red Dawn_ while Gabe and Cas were laughing at a story Gabriel had told, when a knock came to the door and everyone froze and eyed the entrance.

After a few moments, Dean rose from the sofa and opened the door, greeting the chestnut haired sentinel. “Hey sheriff, where’s the deputy? Did you shoot him?”

Jody entered the flat rolling her eyes at Dean’s attempt to joke. “You’re a lot of things Winchester, jury’s still out of funny is one of them.”

“I’ve been telling Deano here that for years.” Gabe said from across the room, “Name’s Gabriel, I’m Cassie’s older brother.”

Jody crosses the room and shook Gabe’s hand. “The trickster. Right. Jody Mills, head sentinel where your brother and nephew were.” Dean cleared his throat and introduced Jody to everyone in attendance.

Jody examined the room and took a deep breath, “Sorry I couldn’t come sooner everyone but I had to be sure not to break cover.” Everyone nodded in understanding as she continued, “I found some evidence that proves Dean’s been framed for his friend’s murder and I know who the culprit really is.”

Dean stayed silent as Cas placed a supportive hand on his knee, “Go on Jody, we need this behind us.”

Jody winced at the encouragement, as if hoping she didn’t have to deliver such hard news, “It was our pack leader, Crowley. He killed Benny, Dean. And Nick helped cover it up.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Remember those paw prints I asked you to send me a while back? Well between that and the bite marks you gave Nick the night you got Cas and Jack out of there I was able to call a friend down at the ministry. She sent me what they have on Benny’s case. Anyway, after a lot of sneaking and cross referencing, I was able to match Benny’s injuries to Crowley. I relayed the information to my friend and she assured me just this morning that Crowley will be picked up and brought on charges.”

Cas spoke up, eyeing Dean nervously, “So he’s free? Jody that’s amazing but... how does that prove Nick did anything?”

“Well it turns out your brother wasn’t as estranged as you all believed Castiel. Nick contacted your brothers, Michael and Rafael, and threatened them to make it all go away. That’s when they set their sights on Dean since he didn’t have a credible alibi. I’m so sorry kiddo, I know this must hurt.”

Cas lowered his head, it was his family’s fault all along for all of Dean’s struggles throughout the years. _They_ took away his best friend. _They_ framed him... _They’re monsters._

Cas jumped as Dean placed his hand on his back, “It’s not your fault.” Was all Dean said but it was so genuine that it lifted Cas’ spirits.

Cas’ gaze turned to determined steel as he looked at Jody, refusing to just sit and do nothing, the system had failed his alpha once and he wouldn’t let it happen again. This time he needed to be strong for Dean. “What do we do?”

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Once everyone was gone, the couple sat together on Dean’s couch in silence. Cas had questions he knew Dean couldn’t answer, so he didn’t ask. He knew being there helped more than anything, Cas laid his head down on Dean’s lap and curled into him. Dean played with his hair absentmindedly.

_Castiel was walking through the forest, alone. It took him a moment to realize he couldn’t smell anything, where was Dean? He called to him, sniffed for him, nothing. He wondered for what felt like hours, searching for his mate. He noticed smoke in his peripheral, still unable to smell anything. Sprinting towards the smoke, realizing he was running towards the ravine. As he came across the clearing, he saw his family, all of them, even Nick. They were standing over a body, Dean’s body. With the forest burning around them, Nick and Michael picked up Dean’s body, carrying him towards the fire. Cas began to run, as he ran, they appeared further and further away. He screamed and begged, “Please don’t! Take me, please!” Smiling as they threw Dean into the flames. _

“DEAN!!” Cas jerked awake, tears streaming his face. They were still on the couch and had fallen asleep together.

Cas’ scream awoke Dean, “I’m here Cas. You’re ok honey, I’m here.” For a moment, Cas clung to him, crying into his chest. He tried to be strong every moment he was awake but that was the _worst_ nightmare he’s ever had. Most were about him being beat or abandoned, never Dean being harmed. He couldn’t bare the thought.

Dean rarely asked Cas about his nightmares, he tried in the beginning but never pushed Cas to talk about them. Tonight, Cas could tell Dean wanted to ask. He could see the internal battle written on Dean’s beautiful face. “Dean, I’m so sorry for my family. They have ruined your life, you don’t deserve _any_ of this.” He straddled Dean’s lap, tucking his face into his neck and inhaled his favorite scent in the world.

The next day Dean asked Cas if he wanted to visit their _place_ and have a picnic. When he saw Cas tense at the mention, he finally had to ask, “Cas, what was your dream about? Don’t look at me that way, you know I’ll never push you but sometimes you have to talk about it honey. And that is what I’m here for. Talk to me. Wouldn’t you want me to talk to you?”

Cas nods, he can’t argue with that. When he speaks, his voice is smaller than normal, “They are normally about what I’ve been through, the events are less important but it’s the feelings I have while having them, I feel like I'm drowning in a river of fear. Tonight was different, it was about you Dean. I can’t…” he paused to catch his breath. “If something happened to you…” Dean pulled him into a hug, not wanting to push him anymore.

They spent the day watching movies and cuddling. Dean was afraid to bring up the ravine again, he wasn’t quite sure _why_ that triggered Cas but he could feel it.

It wasn’t until a couple days later that Dean realized Cas hadn’t been going on his runs, he understood the first day after that nightmare, the following day, Cas said he wasn’t in the mood. By the third day, Dean could tell Cas was actively avoiding the forest. Cas knew more questions were coming, he saw how Dean was looking at him. Cas decided to get ahead of it, “My nightmare about you took place in the forest Dean. I watched my family burn you alive and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't save you. I’m just not ready to be apart from you, okay?”

Dean hugged him, “Okay wolfy.”

Cas could feel Dean’s anxiety getting worse, he paced the flat multiple times a day. Being worried for Dean had kept the nightmares and fears away, Cas needed to be strong for his mate. He needed to show Dean he was someone Dean could lean on. Their sex was still mind blowing, it seemed to be the only time they weren’t tense and stressed. Naturally that meant they had a lot of it, yearning for the distraction.

“That’s it, we’re having a barbecue. It’s starting to warm up and we could use some fun. Call Gabriel and Jack, I’ll call Charles and I’ll make some good old fashioned American burgers.” Dean was sounding chipper this morning. Cas could see he was looking for a distraction but he wasn’t complaining. He loved spending time with family.

After Cas called Gabe he let Dean know, “Gabe said they can’t come today but they can tomorrow. Can Charlie do tomorrow?”

“I’ll call her right now.” Dean smiled before pulling Cas in for a kiss. Cas went upstairs to lay down, his head was hurting and his body was aching. He tensed when he realized why, another full moon was coming this weekend.

When Dean found him, he had fallen asleep on top of the covers, curled into himself for warmth. When Cas woke up, he noticed Dean had put a blanket over him and smiled. He crawled out of bed to find his mate playing video games on the couch. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t apologize honey, you were tired. Wanna play with me?” Dean asked enthusiastically.

“Um, no actually, my head hurts, can I lay on your lap and watch you play?” Cas felt guilty, Dean shouldn’t have to deal with all Cas’ mood swings and body changes every month.

Dean patted the couch as a response and lifted his arm for Cas’ head. It wasn’t long before Cas fell asleep again.

The next day, Cas felt worse but was excited to see everyone. He knew Jack could feel the full moon coming but also knew Jack handled the full moon much better than Cas or any other werewolf he’d met. When they arrived Jack went straight up to Cas, “How are you feeling Uncle?”

“I’m fine, Jack how are you feeling?” Cas asked, knowing the answer.

“I feel okay. Do you know what an American burger is?” He whispered his question.

Cas laughed, “Yes, actually. Dean made me one before. They are delicious.”

Jack nodded before pulling out some candy and offering some to Cas. Cas denied it, not having much of an appetite.

The barbecue was exactly what Dean hoped for. Great food, games and beer with _most_ of his favorite people. Cas knew he missed Sam though. As Charlie and Gabe argued over who cheated in Monopoly, Cas walked up to Dean and slid his arms around his waist. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Cas whispererd, “I love you.” Dean responded with a smile and kiss.

When someone knocked on the door, the loft got silent. They looked around, _everyone was there so, who could it be?_

Dean walked up with tense shoulders. When the door opened, everyone visibly relaxed. “Jody! We didn’t expect to see you, come on in and grab a burger, Cas did you call her?”

Cas shook his head no, brows furrowed. He saw the look on her face and could smell her from where he stood, she wasn’t here for their barbecue.

“No, sorry kiddo, I’m not here for luxury. There’s been an accident. Castiel, Gabriel, can I talk to you two in private?” Her solemn expression caused a chill up Cas’ spine.

Cas felt frozen, his breaths were shallow and he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. Dean rushed over, pulling Cas in to scent him. “Jody can you just spit it out? We’re all going to talk about whatever it is anyway.” Dean tried to sound as respectful as possible but struggled as he could feel how nervous she was making Cas.

“I’ll let that go for now Dean, I only asked to see them alone outta respect.” She turned to Gabe since Cas was still scenting Dean. “It’s your family… Nick…” Jody’s voice grew distant, not wanting to finish her statement. Steeling herself, she took a long shaky breath. “Nick killed your mother, I’m so sorry and I wish that was all, but we can’t find your father or brothers. They’re missing.”


	26. Chapter 26

Dean turned to look at his mate and saw Gabriel’s knees buckle. He knew how horrible the Novaks had been to Cas but hadn’t thought about how torn Gabe felt. To him, Naomi could’ve been a loving and nurturing mother and Dean remembered the pain and emptiness he felt when he lost his own mother at just 5 years old.

Pulling Jody out of earshot of the two brothers Dean asked, “How?” Jody gazed at Castiel and Gabriel uneasily before describing an all too familiar scene. The recount of finding Naomi’s body jolted Dean back to the past, when he was gazing down at his best friend’s, Benny's lifeless body.

“Jody,” Cas’ voice catapulted Dean back to reality. “I might have an idea how to find Nick. It’s a long shot but, I have a feeling.” The omega glanced at his partner, nervously meeting Dean’s gaze. “They’re in the forest. The-they want me to come home.”

Instinctively knowing what Cas was suggesting, a tidal wave of panic washed over him. “No Cas, you’re not going there. It’s too dangerous. You stay here with Gabe and Jack, keep them safe. I’ll go with Jody and check things out.”

Before Castiel could protest a soft yet determined voice from Gabriel spoke up, “Sorry Deano, but if you think I’m sitting this one out, then it’s a good thing you’ve still got your looks.” As he stood up from the sofa, Gabe gave a weak smirk, determined not to be broken.

Cas stood at his brother’s side, “I’m going too. Dean, I’m sorry, but I can’t keep letting my family hurt people. No matter how cruel Naomi was, she didn’t deserve death, not like that. Nick _has_ to be stopped.”

The fear growing inside of Dean was overwhelming now, “But I-I just got you back Cas.”

Cas walked over and placed his forehead to Dean’s. Dean inhaled the familiar scent of honey, vanilla, and a roaring campfire but something new invaded his senses as well… strength. Castiel was exuding more strength than he had ever before. “I will _always_ come back to you Dean. No matter how lost I am, with you I am found.” Dean placed a kiss on Cas’ lips, silently conceding, he glanced back at Jody and the others and nodded. They spent the next 24 hours strategizing and enjoying one another’s company, unsure if they would survive their trip to the forest. When the sun began to lower Dean and his friends took one last look around the loft, silently saying their goodbyes and with a crack, they were in the forest once again.

The smell of death and darkness was heavy as the sun began to set on the horizon. Charred remains of what had once been a lush haven were all that was left. Dean noticed the blackened skeletal trees that had torched in a horrible fire, the ashes under his boots and covering the entire forest floor. He looked at Cas, whose eyes were wide with terror. Dean recalled what Castiel had said about his nightmare, “The fire.” His omega nodded as if in a trance while taking in the damage that had been done.

There were no bees, no woodland creatures skittering about, no birds sang in the trees. There was no sign of life in the forest anymore except for the lazy flowing ravine. They heard soft footsteps coming toward them and turned to see a boy at the crest of the hill.

“Sam?” Charlie asked, squinting her eyes to try and make out the silhouette of the figure. Then the realization dawned on her face when she thought about how Sam got to the forest. “I should’ve never told you about that damned tunnel.”

“Sammy, no. No no no no no. You can’t be here. Sam go back to school now!” Dean’s pulse began to race as his younger brother walked toward them, already seeing the defiance in his eyes.

“We’re family. I’m here, now shut it and take the help. Besides, Jack is here and I’m older than him. I want to fight. I want to _help_.” Sam crossed his arms across his body to signal the end of the debate.

“You’re a stubborn jackass kid.” Tears welling in Dean’s eyes.

Sam let a small smile creep across his face, “Jerk.”

“Bitch. Now stay by Charlie. Charlie!”, he called out to get her attention and gestures to Sam, “things go sideways you get him out ya hear?” Charlie nodded and welcomed Sam to her side.

“Awww, well isn’t that sweet?” A voice mocked from behind a tree. Dean spun around to see Nick come out and greet the group. A dozen more figures stepping out of the shadows. “Looks like this isn’t the only family reunion in town.” Nick danced his fingers in a wave and smiled at Gabe, blood staining his army green t shirt. “Hey Gabby, long time no see. Mom says hi.” His lips curled into an evil grin as Gabe glared him down, grabbing his wand. Nick’s eyes met his son’s, “Jack, I think it’s time your little play date with your uncles ended. Come on.”

Gabe put a protective hand across Jack’s chest but Jack pushed it away and stepped forward. “No.” He said, standing tall.

“Jackie boy, come on. This is boring. I’ve had enough. It’s time to come _home_.” Nick’s carefree facade cracking at his son’s rebellion.

“I am home. Leave them _alone_.” Jack’s disdain for his father in his voice was the last straw.

“Fine. You can be on the menu too.” A few of Nick’s followers glanced around at each other nervously.

A slow clap resounded throughout the wasteland of a forest. Dean turned to his right to meet the sound and the scent hit him like a brick wall. _Scotch. Sulfur. Cuban cigars. It’s him!_ The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck as he finally looked Benny’s murderer in the face since that fateful day. A deadly growl coming from the pit of his stomach as he sized up the short, stocky man in a black and grey pinstripe suit. “It was you.” Dean rumbled quietly but the man with the pitch black beard just smiled, his coffee black eyes shimmering in the last moments of daylight.

“Hello darling. You miss me?” He offered a devilish grin as it dawned on Dean that this must be the pack alpha Cas had told him about, Crowley. The suave man started walking to the middle of his pack, keeping his eyes trained on Dean. “I must admit, I underestimated you, Winchester, the way you charged through my compound like a bull in a china shop and roughed up my best two men, well…” his British laced voice trailed off as he glared at Nick and Asmodeus, “For a moment there, I was worried. But you and the Ministry and all you funny little ants need to realize is, I’m the King. Sorry about your little friend by the way. What can I say, I was hungry.” Crowley shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn’t done anything more than stolen chocolate frogs from the trolley.

Dean’s face grew warm as the rage inside him exploded, everyone on both sides was watching the two men cautiously, unsure of what would come next. “I’m gonna tear you to shreds you Sonofabitch!”

Dean pulled out his wand and stood firmly, ready to end this fight before it began, but the other alpha just smirked, “You’re good Dean, but I’m Crowley.” With a snap of his fingers, Crowley’s pack attacked. Their wands shooting different colored sparks at Dean’s loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning!! **
> 
> The next chapter will have a lot of violence and some major character deaths. However, we promise that Cas and Dean will have a happy ending! Thanks for reading and all your support!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning! **
> 
> As I stated before there will be a lot of violence and some deaths in this chapter. Venture at your own risk

Dean heard a Southern accent shout out _Confringo!_ and saw from the corner of his eye Gabe and Jack barely ducking Asmodeus’ curse.

Dean began shouting curses at Crowley but the man effortlessly swatted then away with a flick of his wand as if it were mere child’s play to him. Finally he got lucky and yelled _Incarcerous!_ and nailed the alpha in the shoulder as he turned to check the carnage unfolding. Ropes shot from Dean’s wand and wrapped around Crowley, binding him and giving Dean a chance to help his friends.

As he looked across the clearing, Dean saw three figures watching the battle from the edge of the burnt treeline. He recognized two of the figures immediately as the twins who had been hunting him ever since he left Hogwarts. Which only lead him to believe the third and slightly taller figure was Castiel’s father, Chuck. A new anger surged through Dean as he heard Chuck call out to his eldest son, “Is our deal still intact!?”

Nick shouted in between blocking curses, “Yeah. End these idiots and you and your precious sons can go anywhere you like.”

Gabriel must’ve heard his father’s voice because his eyes glanced to where the trio were. His face contorted with confusion at first, then hurt, and finally settled on anger. “Are you kidding me!? He killed Mom!” With finality Gabe screamed _Reducto!_ and a dazzling blue light shot from Gabe’s wand and hit Asmodeus directly in the chest. The man in the white sear sucker suit seemed to almost smile as a softball size hole burned in his chest, Dean was able to see the battle behind the man through it as Asmodeus collapsed to the ground lifeless.

Gabriel didn’t bother to look if the curse hit its target or not, he moved through the battlefield like a man possessed as Cas tried calling out to him to stop in between dueling a short blonde woman with cold, dead eyes, who seemed to be treating the fight like an annoying gnat who kept buzzing around her food.

Dean caught glimpse of the entire scene, Charlie retreating with Sam to the crest of the hill, hoping to get him to safety, Jody’s friend, _Donna_, he thought, writhing on the ground from a crucio curse cast by a short, tanned woman with obsidian hair shimmering in the twilight. Her slanted eyes, dancing with amusement. Dean bolted into action, letting his instincts take over and charged the cruel woman, knocking her over into the ashes before snatching her wand and snapping it over his knee. “Evil bitch.” escaped his lips before he moved on to try and assist Gabriel.

Gabe was nearing the edge of the clearing now, moving like a shark through water towards his father, with a nod from the patriarch, Michael and Rafeal smiled and apparated to join the fight below. With a simple flick of his wand, the trickster sent Nick flying through the air until he slammed into a tree and crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. “All these years, I have watched you cower behind your children. Assault Castiel when you were in a bad mood. Play favorites and pit us against each other. And all the while you were working for _him!?_ He’s a murderer!”

Chuck’s voice had the same condescending tone it always had, “Nick is not a villain son. He is a necessary _tool_.” Gabe’s father glanced at the unconscious Novak with distaste before straightening his jacket. “If you had spent more time studying instead of your… _tricks_, Gabriel, you might understand. Instead you decided to be a child forever. Eternally disappointing.”

Dean arrived just as Nick began to stir and ropes shot from the tip of his wand and entwined Chuck as Gabe kicked him in the chest and sent him to the ground. A sinister chuckle erupted from Nick who had fully regained consciousness.

“Well done you two.” Nick sneered like he knew a secret. “But now, it’s _my_ time.” A cruel smile spread across his face as the clearing was filled with the bowls of several wolves. Dean gazed at the black sky and saw a full opal colored moon.

His first thought was to find Cas, he searched below and saw his white wolf dodging streams of blue and green throughout the forest floor. Dean first caught a glimpse of the witch who had been torturing Donna escape her bonds as she transformed into a slender golden colored wolf. Once the wolf was free she lunged toward Donna and sunk her teeth into Donna’s calf, Dean briefly thought about how her life would never be the same again if they made it out of there alive as a flash of green shot from her wand and sent the now lifeless wolf flying. He scanned the scene to find Sam on the hill, Charlie guarding him in her lynx form as Rafeal slowly approached like a diamondback cornering his prey. Dean saw the Novak twin pull out his wand and saw Charlie shift back to human, grabbing Sam’s arm. As she apparated he saw Rafeal pounce on the pair, a moment later he saw a flash of green down by the ravine and Charlie laying on the ground. “No!” Dean screamed as loud as he could but nobody seemed to hear him.

As Dean tried wiping the ash and tears out of his eyes to clear his vision he saw Charlie begin to move, no, shake. Violently. As Sam shouted _Sectumsempra!_ cuts spread over a confused and angry Rafeal before a dark liquid spurt from his neck and he crumpled to the ground. Dean took a deep, shaky breath when he saw his little brother take the twin’s life and rush to aid Charlie. He heard Gabriel say from behind him, “I love you brother. But you are a great big bag of dicks.” Dean turned just in time to see a flash of green and jet black fur collide. He charged to help but found Nick’s wolf body on top of Gabe. He hurriedly shoved the dead Novak to the side and was met with an empty copper gaze. Gabriel’s face was frozen in amusement like he had finally gotten the last laugh, blood dripping from his neck and turning the ground crimson.

Dean took a moment to kneel beside him, “I’ll make sure he’s safe Loki. I’ll take care of Cas and Anna. For you.” He rose with tears in his eyes, he hadn’t known Gabriel well for very long but nonetheless Dean still felt like he was a part of their little pack. The only thing Dean could do now, was protect the rest of his family. He stood, steeling himself to do what needed to be done. Nobody else from his pack was going to die tonight.

As he bounded down towards the carnage, Dean effortlessly shifted into his midnight black wolf, his eerie alpha green eyes glowing in the moonlight. His instincts told him at that point to go for the other alpha. Once Crowley submitted or was dead, Dean knew that the rest would stand down. He searched for the dangerous red eyes and black fur that ruined his life. He sniffed the air to try and find the smell of scotch but only smelled death and blood.

He saw who must’ve been Jody, with her chocolate fur that matched her eyes, cornering Michael, his wand on the ground broken by her feet. He heard a loud yelp and turned and saw Cas’ snow white fur matted with blood, yet Dean could tell it wasn’t his own by the way Castiel mercilessly took down a massive grey wolf that was twice his size with Jack by his side. When his omega had the wolf pinned, Castiel opened his maw and bit down on the grey wolf's neck, with a twist of his muzzle the wolf’s neck snapped and the enemy laid motionless. Cas looked at Jack then towards the ravine, signaling Jack to get Sam to safety.

Dean saw Jack bound to the water, almost too quick for Dean to register the honey brown fur almost flying through the clearing, scooping Sam onto his back and carrying him off. Dean let out a sigh of relief and continued his search for the wolf named Crowley, at last he found him, trying to disappear into the trees.

Dean charged so fast his legged burned in protest. Flashes of his dead loved ones flying through his mind, reminding him to keep pushing on. Dean caught up to Crowley and tackled him to the ground. Both wolves collided into a whirlwind of teeth and claws, ripping chunks out of each other’s hide. When they broke apart, Dean let a loud growl escape him, _Submit damnit!_ The other alpha began to look around with a cagey look in his eyes and Dean realized that he probably hadn’t fought one on one in a long time. Not since he had turned and trained Nick. Dean lunged at Crowley and the two tumbled past the tree line. Crowley darted off and Dean pursued refusing to give up and let the coward run away. As Crowley screeched to a halt, Dean noticed what was up ahead, a cliff.

Crowley’s lips curled over his teeth almost into a smile. _Sonofabitch, this is what he wanted!_ The obsidian alpha crouched low, his eyes glowing red just as they did the day Dean had found him over Benny. He couldn’t help but wonder, _Is this how he got Benny? Is this the last thing he saw?_ Before Dean could react, Crowley launched himself into the air and tackled Dean, sinking his claws into Dean’s neck. Dean could hear his skin tearing underneath the razor sharp claws.

Collapsing from pain and quickly losing blood, Dean realized there was nothing between him and the edge of the cliff now. Crowley had turned the tables. Dean noticed he only had one card left to play and it wasn’t a very good one. He struggled to his feet and braced himself for the fall. As Crowley lunged forward a flash of white shot out of the trees and went over the edge of the cliff, taking the murderous alpha down with him. Without thinking Dean shifted to human and cried out to the deep cavern, “Cas!” He gazed down to the bottom, his eyes frantically searching for any movement from his mate. Tears streamed down his face and burned when they entered his wounds.

As he fell to his knees in despair, Dean began to see small movements down below. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, his face covered in blood and ashes, Dean saw a battered but alive white wolf emerge from the cavern. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas after watching him make the slow climb to the top and buried his nose in the dirty white fur, inhaling the scent he thought he almost lost. Castiel gently licked Dean’s face and nodded back to the forest. It was time to save their pack and put an end to this feud.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

The Ministry arrived just as Castiel and Dean emerged from the tree line. Dean took in the surroundings as the moon began to hide behind the horizon. Bodies lay on the ground, blood spilled on both sides. He looked over at the ravine and saw Charlie sitting up, Jody tending to her wounds. He saw Sam and Jack running back and forth carrying medical supplies anywhere they could. Dean hadn’t noticed Castiel had transformed back to human until he spoke, “I know about Gabriel. I saw him go down. Thank you for being with him when I couldn’t Dean.” Tears silently fell down Castiel’s cheeks as he mourned not only his brother but his protector. Dean examined Cas and noticed a chunk of white was sticking out from his arm. Cas has broken his arm in the fall but Dean could feel that it was the least of his omegas concerns. Silently they walked down to the clearing together.

Scanning the scene as they walked, Dean saw that most of his pack was intact. Sam had a bandage over his ear while nursing the other wounded. Jack looked somewhat unscathed except he was walking with a limp. Dean examined Charlie for a moment when they had passed, seeing bone jutting out of her knee and blood running down her arm from a spiral shaped wound that Dean recognized was from getting splinched.

After the wounded were sent to St. Mungo’s, Castiel and Dean helped take care of the dead. Dean watched filled with grief as Cas hugged Gabriel’s body and whispered, “You saved me more than you can ever know brother. Rest. I’ll take care of Anna like you cared for me.” Castiel sniffled and stood, “Where is Chuck and Michael?” He glared at the nearest Ministry worker and waited for an answer as the small man seemed to wince at the question. Dean realized then that Cas already knew the answer. That was why he promised Gabe to care for Anna, he would never let Chuck or Michael come near her again. Dean raised his head to the sky and promised in a silent prayer to Gabriel to keep all of the remaining Novaks safe, even if it killed him. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand gently as Gabe’s body was taken away, “I think it’s time for our happily ever after now.”

Dean gave a tired smile and kissed his omega on the cheek, “I thought you’d never ask sunshine.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue:**

_Five Years Later_

America was... different. Cas loved it here, the food was amazing, people were much ruder but he felt like that was more honest.

After the battle, adjusting was hard. London didn’t feel like home anymore and not just for Cas, Dean felt the same. Once Sam and Anna graduated Dean sat everyone down, “Okay so we have the option to go and do whatever we want.” He paused taking in the confused faces of his loved ones, “Well, what do we want?”

Cas didn't know how to respond. Anna looked nervous, it was obvious she knew _exactly_ what she wanted but didn’t know how to say it. Sam spoke first, “Let’s go _home_ Dean. Screw it.”

Cas looked confused, “Home?” Dean was smiling, so Cas knew it was exactly what Dean had hoped someone would say. “Is this not home, Dean?”

Dean saw the worry on his mates face, “Does it feel like home anymore wolfy?” Cas looked down as Dean walked up to him, crouching down in front of where he was seated. “Home will always be where you are Cas, but America was our _first_ home. We used to always talk about going back but now is the first time we _actually_ have the option. I won't force you, say the word an- and I'll never bring it up again but if you’re willing and Anna is willing…” he trailed off.

Cas stared into Dean’s hopeful sparkling green eyes and smiled. “Let’s go.” Dean pulled him into a heated kiss that made their siblings groan and look away.

Anna decided to stay, she was on her way to becoming the youngest Auror in history and was not ready to give that up. Sam admitted to already contacting MACUSA about a job in hopes they had an opening.

Once they found a way to cash in their gold for American cash, _thanks to Charlie_, they were on their way to a fresh start. Charlie came too, she said they couldn’t survive without her and they knew she was right. Saying goodbye to Jack and Jody was the hardest part. Jack was excited to visit some day but it was apparent how upset he was.

As the impala touched down on the foreign land, Castiel looked over at his mate, “Is this it?”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’ hand, lifting it up to his lips to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles. “This is it, Angel. We’ve _found_ our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who stuck around to watch the story to unfold and thank you for all the encouraging comments and kudos along the way! ❤️
> 
> We truly appreciate you!

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my co-writer, Celia, CeliPuff for bringing Castiel to life and being my real life angel and one of my best friends. 
> 
> Another huge thank you to our beta and ‘Sam’ in our crew, Becca, Wayward_Dreamer for helping us put this together so quickly and inspiring us to have the courage to write this.


End file.
